langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il nome della rosa/Quinto giorno
QUINTO GIORNO. Prima. Dove ha luogo una fraterna discussione sulla povert… di Ges—. Il cuore agitato da mille angosce, dopo la scena della notte, mi levai la mattina del quinto giorno che gi… suonava la prima, quando Guglielmo mi scosse rudemente avvertendomi che tra poco si sarebbero riunite le due legazioni. Guardai fuori dalla finestra della cella e non vidi nulla. La nebbia del giorno prima era diventata una coltre lattiginosa che dominava incontrastata il pianoro. Appena uscito vidi l'abbazia come non l'avevo ancora vista prima di allora; solo alcune costruzioni maggiori, la chiesa, l'Edificio, la sala capitolare si stagliavano anche a distanza, sia pure imprecise, ombre tra le ombre, ma il resto dei casamenti era visibile solo a pochi passi. Pareva che le forme, delle cose e degli animali, sorgessero all'improvviso dal nulla; le persone sembravano emergere dalla bruma dapprima grigie come fantasmi, poi via via e a fatica riconoscibili. Nato nei paesi nordici non ero nuovo a quell'elemento, che in altri momenti mi avrebbe ricordato con qualche dolcezza la pianura e il castello della mia nascita. Ma quella mattina le condizioni dell'aria mi parvero dolorosamente affini alle condizioni dell'anima mia, e l'impressione di tristezza con cui mi ero svegliato si accrebbe a mano a mano che mi appressavo alla sala capitolare. A pochi passi dalla costruzione vidi Bernardo Gui che si accommiatava da un'altra persona che a tutta prima non riconobbi. Come poi mi pass• accanto, mi accorsi che era Malachia. Si guardava intorno come chi non voglia essere scorto mentre commette un delitto: ma ho gi… detto che l'espressione di quest'uomo era per natura quella di chi celi, o tenti di celare, un inconfessato segreto. Non mi riconobbe, e si allontan•. Io, mosso dalla curiosit…, seguii Bernardo e vidi che stava scorrendo con l'occhio delle carte, che forse Malachia gli aveva consegnato. Sulla soglia del capitolo chiam• con un gesto il capo degli arcieri, che stava nei pressi, e gli mormor• alcune parole. Poi entr•. Io gli tenni dietro. Era la prima volta che ponevo piede in quel luogo, che al di fuori era di modeste dimensioni e sobrie fattezze; mi avvidi che era stato ricostruito in tempi recenti sulle spoglie di una primitiva chiesa abbaziale, forse distrutta in parte da un incendio. Entrando da fuori si passava sotto un portale alla moda nuova, dall'arco a sesto acuto, senza decorazioni e sovrastato da un rosone. Ma, all'interno, ci si trovava in un atrio, rifatto sulle vestigia di un vecchio nartece. Di fronte si parava un altro portale, con l'arco alla moda antica, il timpano a mezzaluna mirabilmente scolpito. Doveva essere il portale della chiesa scomparsa. Le sculture del timpano erano altrettanto belle ma meno inquietanti di quelle della chiesa attuale. Anche qui il timpano era dominato da un Cristo in trono; ma accanto a lui, in varie pose e con vari oggetti tra le mani, stavano i dodici apostoli che da lui avevano ricevuto il mandato di andare per il mondo a evangelizzare le genti. Sopra la testa del Cristo, in un arco diviso in dodici pannelli, e sotto i piedi del Cristo, in una processione ininterrotta di figure, erano rappresentati i popoli del mondo, destinati a ricevere la buona novella. Riconobbi dai loro costumi gli ebrei, i cappadoci, gli arabi, gli indiani, i frigi, i bizantini, gli armeni, gli sciti, i romani. Ma, frammisti a loro, in trenta tondi che si disponevano ad arco sopra l'arco dei dodici pannelli, stavano gli abitanti dei mondi sconosciuti, di cui appena ci parlano il "Fisiologo" e i discorsi incerti dei viaggiatori. Molti di loro mi risultarono ignoti, altri ne riconobbi: a esempio i bruti con sei dita per mano, i fauni che nascono dai vermi che si formano tra la corteccia e la polpa degli alberi, le sirene con la coda squamosa, che seducono i marinai, gli etiopi dal corpo tutto nero, che si difendono dalla vampa del sole scavando caverne sotterranee, gli onocentauri, uomini sino all'ombelico e asini di sotto, i ciclopi con un occhio solo della grandezza di uno scudo, Scilla con la testa e il petto di ragazza, il ventre di lupa e la coda di delfino, gli uomini pelosi dell'India che vivono nelle paludi e sul fiume Epigmaride, i cinocefali, che non possono dire parola senza interrompersi e abbaiare, gli sciapodi, che corrono velocissimi sulla loro unica gamba e quando si vogliono riparare dal sole si sdraiano e rizzano il gran piede come un ombrello, gli astomati della Grecia privi di bocca, che respirano dalle narici e vivono solo d'aria, le donne barbute d'Armenia, i pigmei, gli epistigi che alcuni chiamano anche blemmi che nascono senza testa, hanno la bocca sul ventre e gli occhi sulle spalle, le donne mostruose del mar Rosso, alte dodici piedi, coi capelli che arrivano al calcagno, una coda bovina in fondo alla schiena e zoccoli di cammello, e quelli con le piante dei piedi rovesciate all'indietro, che chi li insegue guardandone le orme arriva sempre da dove vengono e mai dove vanno, e ancora gli uomini con tre teste, quelli con gli occhi luccicanti come lampade e i mostri dell'isola di Circe, corpi umani e cervici dei pi— vari animali... Questi e altri prodigi erano scolpiti su quel portale. Ma nessuno di essi provocava inquietudine perch‚ essi non stavano a significare i mali di questa terra o i tormenti dell'inferno, bens erano testimoni del fatto che la buona novella aveva raggiunto tutta la terra cognita e si stava estendendo a quella incognita, per cui il portale era gioiosa promessa di concordia, di raggiunta unit… nella parola di Cristo, di splendida ecumene. Buon auspicio, mi dissi, per l'incontro che si svolger… al di l… di questa soglia, in cui uomini fatti nemici l'un l'altro da opposte interpretazioni del vangelo, forse oggi si ritroveranno per comporre le loro querele. E mi dissi che ero un debole peccatore a dolorare per i miei casi personali mentre stavano per verificarsi eventi di tanta importanza per la storia della cristianit…. Commisurai la pochezza delle mie pene alla grandiosa promessa di pace e di serenit… sigillata nella pietra del timpano. Chiesi perdono a Dio per la mia fragilit…, e varcai pi— sereno la soglia. Non appena entrato vidi al completo i membri di entrambe le legazioni, che si fronteggiavano su di una serie di scranni disposti a emiciclo, i due fronti divisi da un tavolo a cui sedevano l'Abate e il cardinal Bertrando. Guglielmo, che io seguii per prendere appunti, mi mise dalla parte dei minoriti, dove stavano Michele coi suoi e altri francescani della corte di Avignone: perch‚ l'incontro non doveva apparire come un duello tra italiani e francesi, ma una disputa tra sostenitori della regola francescana e i loro critici, tutti uniti da una sana e cattolica fedelt… alla corte pontificia. Con Michele da Cesena stavano frate Arnaldo d'Aquitania, frate Ugo da Novocastro e frate Guglielmo Alnwick, che avevano preso parte al capitolo di Perugia, e poi il vescovo di Caffa e Berengario Talloni, Bonagrazia da Bergamo e altri minoriti della corte avignonese. Dalla parte opposta sedevano Lorenzo Decoalcone, baccelliere di Avignone, il vescovo di Padova e Jean d'Anneaux, dottore in teologia a Parigi. Accanto a Bernardo Gui, silenzioso e assorto, c'era il domenicano Jean de Baune che in Italia chiamavano Giovanni Dalbena. Costui, mi disse Guglielmo, era stato anni prima inquisitore a Narbona, dove aveva processato molti beghini e pinzocheri; ma siccome aveva imputato di eresia proprio una proposizione concernente la povert… di Cristo, si era levato contro di lui Berengario Talloni, lettore nel convento di quella citt…, appellandosi al papa. Allora Giovanni era ancora incerto su questa materia, e aveva convocato entrambi a corte per discutere, senza che si addivenisse a una conclusione. Tanto che poco dopo i francescani avevano preso la posizione, di cui ho gi… detto, al capitolo di Perugia. Infine, da parte degli avignonesi, c'erano altri ancora, tra cui il vescovo di Alborea. La seduta fu aperta da Abbone che ritenne opportuno riassumere i fatti pi— recenti. Ricord• che nell'anno del Signore 1322 il capitolo generale dei frati minori, riunitosi a Perugia sotto la guida di Michele da Cesena, aveva stabilito con matura e diligente deliberazione che Cristo, per dare esempio di vita perfetta, e gli apostoli per adeguarsi al suo insegnamento, non avevano mai avuto in comune alcuna cosa, sia per ragioni di propriet… che di signoria, e che questa verit… era materia di fede sana e cattolica, come si evinceva da varie citazioni dei libri canonici. Per cui era meritoria e santa la rinunzia alla propriet… di tutte le cose e che a questa regola di santit… si erano attenuti i primi fondatori della chiesa militante. Che a questa verit… si era attenuto nel 1312 il concilio di Vienne e che lo stesso papa Giovanni nel 1317, nella costituzione sopra lo stato dei frati minori che inizia "Quorundam exigit", aveva commentato i deliberati di quel concilio come santamente composti, lucidi, solidi e maturi. Onde il capitolo perugino, ritenendo che ci• che per sana dottrina la sedia apostolica aveva sempre approvato, sempre sl dovesse tener per accettato, n‚ da esso in alcun modo ci si dovesse dipartire, altro non aveva fatto che risuggellare tale decisione conciliare, per la firma di maestri in sacra teologia come frate Guglielmo d'Inghilterra, frate Enrico d'Alemagna, frate Arnaldo d'Aquitania, provinciali e ministri; nonch‚ con il suggello di frate Niccolao ministro di Francia, frate Guglielmo Bloc baccelliere, del ministro generale e di quattro ministri provinciali, frate Tommaso da Bologna, frate Pietro della provincia di san Francesco, frate Fernando da Castello e frate Simone da Turonia. Per•, aggiunse Abbone, l'anno seguente il papa emanava la decretale "Ad conditorem canonum" contro cui si appellava frate Bonagrazia da Bergamo, ritenendola contraria agli interessi del suo ordine. Il papa allora aveva spiccato quella decretale dalle porte della chiesa maggiore di Avignone dove era stata appesa, e l'aveva emendata in pi— punti. Ma in realt… l'aveva resa ancor pi— aspra, prova ne fosse che per immediata conseguenza frate Bonagrazia era stato tenuto per un anno in prigione. N‚ si potevano avere dubbi sulla severit… del pontefice, perch‚ lo stesso anno emanava la ormai notissima "Cum inter nonnullos", in cui definitivamente si condannavano le tesi del capitolo di Perugia. Parl• a questo punto, garbatamente interrompendo Abbone, il cardinal Bertrando e disse che occorreva ricordare come, a complicar le cose e irritare il pontefice, fosse intervenuto nel 1324 Ludovico il Bavaro con la dichiarazione di Sachsenhausen, dove si assumevano senza alcuna buona ragione le tesi di Perugia (n‚ si comprendeva, not• Bertrando con un fine sorriso, perch‚ mai l'imperatore acclamasse tanto entusiasticamente una povert… che egli non praticava affatto), ponendosi contro messere il papa, chiamandolo inimicus pacis e dicendolo inteso a suscitar scandali e discordie, trattandolo infine da eretico, anzi da eresiarca. "Non proprio," tent• di mediare Abbone. "In sostanza s ," disse seccamente Bertrando. E aggiunse che era stato proprio per controbattere l'inopportuno intervento dell'imperatore che messere il papa era stato costretto a emettere la decretale "Quia quorundam", e che infine aveva severamente invitato Michele da Cesena a presentarsi al suo cospetto. Michele aveva mandato lettere escusatorie dicendosi malato, cosa di cui nessuno dubitava, inviando in vece sua frate Giovanni Fidanza e frate Umile Custodio da Perugia. Ma si dava il caso, disse il cardinale, che i guelfi di Perugia avevano informato il papa che, lungi dall'esser malato, fra Michele stava tenendo contatti con Ludovico di Baviera. E in ogni caso, quello che era stato essendo stato, ora fra Michele sembrava di bello e sereno aspetto, e lo si attendeva dunque ad Avignone. Era peraltro meglio, ammetteva il cardinale, misurare prima, come si stava ora facendo, al cospetto di uomini prudenti di ambo le parti, cosa Michele al papa avrebbe poi detto, dato che il fine di tutti era pur sempre quello di non inasprir le cose e comporre fraternamente una diatriba che non aveva ragion d'essere tra un padre amoroso e i suoi figli devoti, e che sino ad allora si era rinfocolata solo per gli interventi di uomini del secolo, imperatori e vicari che fossero, i quali nulla avevano a che vedere con le questioni di santa madre chiesa. Intervenne allora Abbone e disse che, pur essendo uomo di chiesa e abate di un ordine a cui la chiesa tanto doveva (un mormorio di rispetto e deferenza corse da ambo i lati dell'emiciclo), non riteneva tuttavia che l'imperatore dovesse rimanere estraneo a tali questioni, per le molte ragioni che frate Guglielmo da Baskerville avrebbe poi detto. Ma, diceva sempre Abbone, era tuttavia giusto che la prima parte del dibattito dovesse svolgersi tra i messi pontifici e i rappresentanti di quei figli di san Francesco che, per il fatto stesso di essere intervenuti a questo incontro, del pontefice si dimostravano figli devotissimi. E quindi invitava frate Michele o chi per lui a dire cosa egli intendesse sostenere in Avignone. Michele disse che, con grande sua gioia e commozione, si trovava tra loro quella mattina Ubertino da Casale, a cui lo stesso pontefice, nel 1322, aveva chiesto una fondata relazione sulla questione della povert…. E proprio Ubertino avrebbe potuto riassumere, con la lucidit…, l'erudizione e la fede appassionata che tutti gli riconoscevano, i punti capitali di quelle che erano ormai, e indefettibili, le idee dell'ordine francescano. Si alz• Ubertino e, non appena inizi• a parlare, capii perch‚ mai avesse suscitato tanto entusiasmo e come predicatore e come uomo di corte. Appassionato nel gesto, suadente nella voce, affascinante nel sorriso, chiaro e conseguente nel ragionamento, egli leg• a s‚ gli ascoltatori per tutto il tempo che ebbe la parola. Egli inizi• una disquisizione molto dotta sulle ragioni che confortavano le tesi di Perugia. Disse che anzitutto si doveva riconoscere che Cristo e gli apostoli suoi furono in duplice stato, perch‚ furono prelati della chiesa del nuovo testamento e in questo modo possedettero, quanto ad autorit… di dispensazione e distribuzione, per dare ai poveri e ai ministri della chiesa, come Š scritto nel quarto capitolo degli Atti degli apostoli, e su questo nessuno fa questione. Ma secondariamente Cristo e gli apostoli si debbono considerare come persone singole, fondamento di ogni religiosa perfezione, e perfetti dispregiatori del mondo. E a questo proposito si propongono due modi di avere, l'uno dei quali Š civile e mondano, che le leggi imperiali definiscono con le parole in bonis nostris, perch‚ nostri sono detti quei beni dei quali si ha difesa e che, essendoci tolti, abbiamo diritto di pretendere. Per cui una cosa Š civilmente e mondanamente difendere la cosa propria da colui che ce la vuol togliere, appellandosi al giudice imperiale (e dire che Cristo e gli apostoli ebbero cose in questo modo Š affermazione eretica, perch‚ come dice Matteo nel quinto capitolo a colui che vuole contendere con te in giudizio e toglierti la tunica, lascia anche il mantello, n‚ dice diversamente Luca nel sesto capitolo, con le quali parole Cristo rimuove da s‚ ogni dominio e signoria e questo medesimo impone ai suoi apostoli, si veda inoltre Matteo capitolo ventiquattresimo, dove Pietro dice al Signore che per seguirlo lasciarono ogni cosa); ma per altro modo si possono tuttavia avere le cose temporali, quanto a ragion della comune carit… fraterna, e in questo modo Cristo e i suoi ebbero dei beni per ragione naturale, la quale ragione Š da alcuni chiamata jus poli, cioŠ ragione del cielo, a sustentazione della natura che senza ordinazione umana Š consona alla retta ragione; mentre lo jus fori Š potest… che dipende da umana pattuizione. Anteriormente alla prima divisione delle cose queste, quanto al dominio, furono come ora sono le cose che non risultano tra i beni di alcuno e si concedono a chi le occupa e furono in un certo senso comuni a tutti gli uomini, mentre solo dopo il peccato i nostri progenitori iniziarono a dividersi la propriet… delle cose e da allora iniziarono i domini mondani come sono conosciuti oggi. Ma Cristo e gli apostoli ebbero le cose nel primo modo, e cos ebbero la vestimenta e i pani e i pesci, e come dice Paolo nella prima a Timoteo, abbiamo gli alimenti, e di che coprirci, e siamo contenti. Per cui queste cose Cristo e i suoi ebbero non in possesso, bens in uso, salva rimanendo la loro assoluta povert…. Il che era gi… stato riconosciuto da papa Niccol• Secondo nella decretale "Exiit qui seminat". Ma si lev• dalla parte opposta Jean d'Anneaux e disse che le posizioni di Ubertino gli parevano contrarie e alla retta ragione e alla retta interpretazione delle scritture. Imperocch‚ nei beni deperibili con l'uso, come il pane e i pesci, non si pu• parlare di semplice diritto d'uso, n‚ si pu• avere uso di fatto, ma solo abuso; tutto quello che i credenti avevano in comune nella chiesa primitiva, come si evince dagli Atti secondo e terzo, lo avevano in base allo stesso tipo di dominio che detenevano prima della conversione; gli apostoli, dopo la discesa dello Spirito Santo, possedettero poderi in Giudea; il voto di vivere senza propriet… non si estende a ci• di cui l'uomo ha necessariamente bisogno per vivere, e quando Pietro disse che aveva lasciato ogni cosa non intendeva dire che avesse rinunziato alla propriet…; Adamo ebbe dominio e propriet… delle cose; il servo che prende danaro dal suo padrone non ne fa certo n‚ uso n‚ abuso; le parole della "Exiit qui seminat" a cui i minoriti sempre si rifanno e che stabilisce che i frati minori hanno solo l'uso di ci• di cui si servono, senza averne il dominio e la propriet…, devono riferirsi soltanto ai beni che non si esauriscono con l'uso, e infatti se la "Exiit" comprendesse i beni deperibili sosterrebbe una cosa impossibile; l'uso di fatto non si pu• distinguere dal dominio giuridico; ogni diritto umano, in base al quale si posseggono beni materiali, Š contenuto nelle leggi dei re; Cristo come uomo mortale, fin dall'istante del suo concepimento, fu proprietario di tutti i beni terreni e come Dio ebbe dal padre il dominio universale di tutto; fu proprietario di vesti, alimenti, danaro per contributi e offerte dei fedeli, e se fu povero non fu perch‚ non ebbe propriet… ma perch‚ non ne percepiva i frutti, imperocch‚ il semplice dominio giuridico, separato dalla riscossione degli interessi, non rende ricco chi lo detiene; e infine, se pure la "Exiit" avesse detto cose diverse, il pontefice romano, per ci• che si riferisce alla fede e alle questioni morali, pu• revocare le dererminazioni dei suoi predecessori e fare anche asserzioni contrarie. Fu a quel punto che si alz• con veemenza frate Girolamo, vescovo di Caffa, con la barba che gli tremava dall'ira anche se le sue parole cercavano di apparire concilianti. E inizi• una argomentazione che mi parve alquanto confusa. "Quello che vorr• dire al santo padre, e me medesimo che lo dir•, pongo sin d'ora sotto alla sua correzione, perch‚ credo veramente che Giovanni sia vicario di Cristo e per questa confessione fui preso dai saraceni. E inizier• citando un fatto riportato da un grande dottore, sulla disputa che sorse un giorno tra monaci su chi fosse il padre di Melchisedec. E allora l'abate Copes, interrogato su questo, si percosse il capo e disse: guai a te Copes perch‚ cerchi solo quelle cose che Dio non ti comanda di cercare e sei negligente in quelle che lui ti comanda. Ecco, come si deduce limpidamente dal mio esempio, Š cos chiaro che Cristo e la Beata Vergine e gli apostoli non ebbero nulla n‚ in speciale n‚ in comune, che meno chiaro sarebbe riconoscere che Ges— tu uomo e Dio al tempo stesso, e per• mi pare chiaro che chi negasse la prima evidenza dovrebbe poi negar la seconda!" Disse trionfalmente, e vidi Guglielmo che alzava gli occhi al cielo. Sospetto reputasse il sillogismo di Girolamo alquanto difettoso, e non so dargli torto, ma pi— difettosa ancora mi parve l'adiratissima e contraria argomentazione di Giovanni Dalbena, il quale disse che chi afferma qualcosa sulla povert… di Cristo afferma ci• che si vede (o non si vede) per l'occhio, mentre a definire la sua umanit… e divinit… interviene la fede, per cui le due proposizioni non possono essere messe alla pari. Nella risposta, Girolamo fu pi— acuto dell'avversario: "Oh no, caro fratello," disse, "mi par vero proprio il contrario, perch‚ tutti i vangeli dichiarano che Cristo era uomo e mangiava e beveva e, per via dei suoi evidentissimi miracoli, era anche Dio, e tutto questo balza proprio all'occhio!" "Anche i maghi e gli indovini fecero dei miracoli," disse con sufficienza il Dalbena. "S ," ribatt‚ Girolamo, "ma per operazione d'arte magica. E tu vuoi uguagliare i miracoli di Cristo all'arte magica?" Il consesso mormor• sdegnato che non voleva cos . "E infine," continu• Girolamo che ormai si sentiva vicino alla vittoria, "messere il cardinale del Poggetto vorrebbe considerare eretica la credenza nella povert… di Cristo quando su questa proposizione si regge la regola di un ordine come quello francescano, tale che non v'Š regno dove i suoi figli non siano andati predicando e spargendo il loro sangue dal Marocco sino all'India?" "Anima santa di Pietro Ispano," mormor• Guglielmo, "proteggici tu." "Fratello dilettissimo," vocifer• allora il Dalbena facendo un passo avanti, "parla pure del sangue dei tuoi frati, ma non dimenticare che questo tributo Š stato pagato anche dai religiosi di altri ordini..." "Salva la riverenza al signor cardinale," grid• Girolamo, "nessun domenicano Š mai morto tra gli infedeli, mentre solo ai tempi miei nove minori sono stati martirizzati!" Rosso in viso si alz• allora il domenicano vescovo di Alborea: "Allora io posso dimostrare che prima che i minori fossero in Tartaria, il papa Innocenzo vi mand• tre domenicani!" "Ah s ?" cachinn• Girolamo. "Ebbene io so che da ottant'anni i minori sono in Tartaria e hanno quaranta chiese per tutto il paese, mentre i domenicani hanno solo cinque posti sulla costa e in tutto saranno quindici frati! E questo risolve la questione!" "Non risolve alcuna questione," grid• l'Alborea, "perch‚ questi minoriti che partoriscono pinzocheri come le cagne partoriscon cagnolini, attribuiscono tutto a s‚, millantan martiri e poi hanno belle chiese, paramenti sontuosi e comperano e vendono come tutti gli altri religiosi!" "No, messere mio, no," intervenne Girolamo, "essi non comperano e vendono essi stessi, ma attraverso i procuratori della sedia apostolica, e i procuratori detengono il possesso mentre i minori hanno solo l'uso!" "Davvero?" sogghign• l'Alborea, "e quante volte allora tu hai venduto senza procuratori? So la storia di alcuni poderi che..." "Se l'ho fatto ho sbagliato," interruppe precipitosamente Girolamo, "non riversare sull'ordine quella che pu• essere stata una mia debolezza!" "Ma venerabili fratelli," intervenne allora Abbone, "il nostro problema non Š se siano poveri i minoriti, ma se fosse povero Nostro Signore..." "Ebbene," si fece udire a questo punto ancora Girolamo, "ho su tale questione un argomento che taglia come la spada..." "Santo Francesco proteggi i tuoi figli..." disse sfiduciatamente Guglielmo. "L'argomento Š," continu• Girolamo, "che gli orientali e i greci, ben pi— familiari di noi con la dottrina dei santi padri, tengono per ferma la povert… di Cristo. E se quegli eretici e scismatici sostengono cos limpidamente una cos limpida verit…, vorremmo esser noi pi— eretici e scismatici di loro e negarla? Questi orientali, se udissero alcuni di noi predicare contro questa verit…, li lapiderebbero!" "Cosa mi dici mai," motteggi• l'Alborea, "e perch‚ allora non lapidano i domenicani che predicano proprio contro di questo?" "I domenicani? Ma laggi— non li ho mai visti!" L'Alborea, paonazzo in volto, osserv• che codesto frate Girolamo era stato in Grecia forse quindici anni, mentre lui vi era stato sin dalla fanciullezza. Girolamo ribatt‚ che lui, il domenicano Alborea, forse era stato anche in Grecia, ma a fare vita di delicatezza in bei palazzi vescovili, mentre lui, francescano, vi era stato non quindici bens ventidue anni e aveva predicato davanti all'imperatore a Costantinopoli. Allora l'Alborea, a corto di argomenti, tent• di superare lo spazio che lo separava dai minoriti, manifestando ad alta voce, e con parole che non oso riferire, la sua ferma intenzione di strappare la barba al vescovo di Caffa, di cui metteva in dubbio la virilit…, e che proprio secondo la logica del contrappasso voleva punire, usando quella barba a mo' di flagello. Gli altri minoriti corsero a far barriera in difesa del loro confratello, gli avignonesi ritennero utile dar man forte al domenicano e ne segu (Signore, abbi misericordia dei migliori tra i tuoi figli!) una rissa che l'Abate e il cardinale cercarono invano di sedare. Nel tumulto che ne segu minoriti e domenicani si dissero reciprocamente cose molto gravi, come se ciascuno fosse un cristiano in lotta coi saraceni. Gli unici che rimasero ai loro posti furono da un lato Guglielmo, dall'altro Bernardo Gui. Guglielmo pareva triste e Bernardo lieto, se di letizia si poteva parlare per il pallido sorriso che increspava il labbro dell'inquisitore. "Non ci sono argomenti migliori," chiesi al mio maestro, mentre l'Alborea si accaniva sulla barba del vescovo di Caffa, "per dimostrare o negare la povert… di Cristo?" "Ma tu puoi affermare entrambe le cose, mio buon Adso," disse Guglielmo, "e non potrai mai stabilire sulla base dei vangeli se Cristo considerasse di sua propriet…, e quanto, la tunica che portava e che poi magari gettava via quando era consunta. E, se vuoi, la dottrina di Tommaso d'Aquino sulla propriet… Š pi— ardita di quella di noi minoriti. Noi diciamo: non possediamo nulla e tutto abbiamo in uso. Lui diceva: consideratevi pure possessori purch‚, se qualcuno manca di ci• che voi possedete, gliene concediate l'uso, e per obbligo, non per carit…. Ma la questione non Š se Cristo fosse povero, Š se debba essere povera la chiesa. E povera non significa tanto possedere o no un palazzo, ma tenere o abbandonare il diritto di legiferare sulle cose terrene." "Ecco dunque," dissi, "perch‚ l'imperatore tiene tanto ai discorsi dei minoriti sulla povert…." "Infatti. I minoriti fanno il gioco imperiale contro il papa. Ma per Marsilio e per me il gioco Š doppio, e vorremmo che il gioco dell'impero facesse il nostro gioco e servisse alla nostra idea dell'umano governo." "E questo lo direte quando dovrete parlare?" "Se lo dico compio la mia missione, che era di manifestare le opinioni dei teologi imperiali. Ma se lo dico la mia missione fallisce, perch‚ io avrei dovuto facilitare un secondo incontro ad Avignone, e non credo che Giovanni accetti che io vada laggi— a dire queste cose." "E allora?" "E allora sono preso tra due forze contrastanti, come un asino che non sappia da quale di due sacchi di fieno mangiare. E' che i tempi non sono maturi. Marsilio farnetica di una trasformazione impossibile, ora, e Ludovico non Š migliore dei suoi predecessori, anche se per ora rimane l'unico baluardo contro un miserabile come Giovanni. Forse dovr• parlare, a meno che costoro non finiscano prima con l'ammazzarsi l'un l'altro. In ogni caso scrivi Adso, ch‚ almeno rimanga traccia di quanto sta oggi accadendo." "E Michele?" "Temo che perda il proprio tempo. Il cardinale sa che il papa non cerca una mediazione, Bernardo Gui sa che dovr… fare fallire l'incontro; e Michele sa che andr… ad Avignone in qualsiasi caso, perch‚ non vuole che l'ordine rompa ogni rapporto col papa. E rischier… la vita." Mentre cos parlavamo e davvero non so come potessimo udirci l'uno con l'altro la disputa aveva raggiunto il suo culmine. Erano intervenuti gli arcieri, a un cenno di Bernardo Gui, a impedire che le due schiere venissero definitivamente a contatto. Ma quali assedianti e assediati, da ambo le parti delle mura di una rocca, essi si lanciavano contestazioni e improperi, che qui riferisco a caso, senza pi— riuscire ad attribuirne la paternit…, e fermo restando che le frasi non furono pronunciate a turno, come avverrebbe in una disputa nelle mie terre, ma all'uso mediterraneo, l'una che si accavalla all'altra, come le onde di un mare rabbioso. "Il vangelo dice che Cristo aveva una borsa!" "Taci tu con questa borsa che dipingete persino sui crocefissi! Cosa dici allora del fatto che Nostro Signore quando era a Gerusalemme tornava ogni sera a Betania?" "E se Nostro Signore voleva andare a dormire a Betania, chi sei tu per sindacare la sua decisione? "No, vecchio caprone, Nostro Signore tornava a Betania perch‚ non aveva danaro per pagarsi un ostello a Gerusalemme!" "Bonagrazia, il caprone sei tu! E cosa mangiava Nostro Signore a Gerusalemme?" "E tu diresti che il cavallo che riceve biada dal padrone per sopravvivere ha la propriet… della biada?" "Vedi che paragoni Cristo a un cavallo..." "No, sei tu che paragoni Cristo a un prelato simoniaco della tua corte, ricettacolo di sterco!" "S ? E quante volte la santa sede ha dovuto accollarsi dei processi per difendere i vostri beni?" "I beni della chiesa, non i nostri! Noi li avevamo in uso!" "In uso per mangiarveli, per farvi le belle chiese con le statue d'oro, ipocriti, vascelli d'iniquit…, sepolcri imbiancati, sentine di vizio! Lo sapete bene che Š la carit…, e non la povert…, il principio della vita perfetta!" "Questo lo ha detto quel ghiottone del vostro Tommaso!" "Bada a te, empio! Colui che chiami ghiottone Š un santo di santa romana chiesa!" "Santo dei miei sandali, canonizzato da Giovanni per far dispetto ai francescani! Il vostro papa non pu• far santi, perch‚ Š un eretico! Anzi, Š un eresiarca!" "Questa bella proposizione la conosciamo gi…! E' la dichiarazione del fantoccio di Baviera a Sachsenhausen, preparata dal vostro Ubertino!" "Bada come parli, maiale, figlio della prostituta di Babilonia e di altre sgualdrine ancora! Tu sai che quell'anno Ubertino non era dall'imperatore ma stava proprio ad Avignone, al servizio del cardinal Orsini, e il papa lo stava inviando messaggero in Aragona!" "Lo so, lo so che faceva voto di povert… alla mensa del cardinale, come lo fa ora nell'abbazia pi— ricca della penisola! Ubertino, se non c'eri tu, chi ha suggerito a Ludovico l'uso dei tuoi scritti?" "E' colpa mia se Ludovico legge i miei scritti? Certo non pu• leggere i tuoi che sei un illetterato!" "Io un illetterato? Era letterato il vostro Francesco, che parlava con le oche?" "Hai bestemmiato!" "Sei tu che bestemmi, fraticello da barilotto!" "Io non ho mai fatto il barilotto, e tu lo sai!!!" "S che lo facevi coi tuoi fraticelli, quando ti infilavi nel letto di Chiara da Montefalco!" "Che Dio ti fulmini! Io ero inquisitore a quel tempo, e Chiara era gi… spirata in odore di santit…!" "Chiara spirava odor di santit…, ma tu aspiravi un altro odore quando cantavi il mattutino alle monache!" "Continua, continua, l'ira di Dio ti raggiunger… come raggiunger… il tuo padrone, che ha dato ricetto a due eretici come quell'ostrogoto di Eckhart e quel negromante inglese che chiamate Branucerton!" "Venerabili fratelli, venerabili fratelli!" gridavano il cardinale Bertrando e l'Abate. Terza. Dove Severino parla a Guglielmo di uno strano libro e Guglielmo parla ai legati di una strana concezione del governo temporale. Il diverbio stava ancora infuriando quando uno dei novizi di guardia alla porta entr•, passando per quella confusione come chi attraversa un campo battuto dalla grandine, e venne a sussurrare a Guglielmo che Severino gli voleva parlare con urgenza. Uscimmo nel nartece affollato di monaci curiosi i quali cercavano di cogliere attraverso le grida e i rumori qualcosa di ci• che avveniva all'interno. In prima fila vedemmo Aymaro d'Alessandria che ci accolse col suo solito sogghigno di commiserazione per la stoltezza dell'universo mondo: "Certo che da quando sono sorti gli ordini mendicanti la cristianit… Š diventata pi— virtuosa," disse. Guglielmo lo scost•, non senza malagrazia, e si diresse su Severino, che ci attendeva in un angolo. Era ansioso, voleva parlarci in privato, ma non si poteva trovare un luogo tranquillo in quella confusione. Volevamo uscire all'aperto, ma dalla soglia della sala capitolare si affacciava Michele da Cesena che incitava Guglielmo a rientrare perch‚, diceva, il diverbio si stava componendo, e si doveva continuare la serie degli interventi. Guglielmo, diviso tra altri due sacchi di fieno, incit• Severino a parlare e l'erborista cerc• di non farsi udire dagli astanti. "Berengario Š stato certamente all'ospedale, prima di andare ai balnea," disse. "Come lo sai?" Alcuni monaci si avvicinavano, incuriositi dal nostro confabulare. Severino parl• a voce ancor pi— bassa, guardandosi attorno. "Tu mi avevi detto che quell'uomo... doveva avere qualcosa con s‚... Bene, ho trovato qualcosa nel mio laboratorio, confuso tra gli altri libri... un libro non mio, uno strano libro..." "Deve essere quello," disse Guglielmo trionfante, "portamelo subito." "Non posso," disse Severino, "dopo ti spiego, ho scoperto... credo di aver scoperto qualcosa di interessante... Devi venire tu, ti devo mostrare il libro... con cautela..." Non continu•. Ci accorgemmo che, silenzioso come suo costume, Jorge era sorto quasi d'improvviso accanto a noi. Teneva le mani in avanti come se, non aduso a muoversi in quel luogo, cercasse di capire dove andava. Una persona normale non avrebbe potuto intendere i sussurri di Severino, ma avevamo appreso da tempo che l'udito di Jorge, come quello di tutti i ciechi, era particolarmente acuto. Il vegliardo parve tuttavia non aver udito nulla. Si mosse anzi in una direzione opposta alla nostra, tocc• uno dei monaci e chiese qualcosa. Quello lo prese con delicatezza per il braccio e lo condusse fuori. In quel momento riapparve Michele che di nuovo sollecit• Guglielmo, e il mio maestro prese una risoluzione: "Ti prego," disse a Severino, "torna subito da dove vieni. Chiuditi dentro e attendimi. "Tu," disse a me, "segui Jorge. Anche se ha inteso qualcosa, non credo si faccia portare all'ospedale. In ogni caso sappimi dire dove va." Fece per rientrare nella sala, e scorse (come scorsi anch'io) Aymaro che si faceva largo tra la ressa dei presenti per seguire Jorge che usciva. Qui Guglielmo commise una imprudenza, perch‚ questa volta ad alta voce, da un capo all'altro del nartece, disse a Severino, ormai sulla soglia esterna: "Mi raccomando. Non consentire a nessuno che... quelle carte... tornino da dove sono uscite!" Io, che stavo accingendomi a seguire Jorge, vidi in quell'istante, addossato allo stipite della porta esterna, il cellario, che aveva udito le parole di Guglielmo e guardava alternativamente il mio maestro e l'erborista, con il volto contratto dalla paura. Scorse Severino che usciva all'aperto e lo segu . Io, sulla soglia, temevo di perdere di vista Jorge, che gi… stava per essere ingoiato dalla nebbia: ma anche i due, in opposta direzione, stavano per scomparire nella caligine. Calcolai rapidamente cosa dovevo fare. Mi era stato ordinato di seguire il cieco, ma perch‚ si temeva andasse verso l'ospedale. Invece la direzione che stava prendendo, col suo accompagnatore, era un'altra, perch‚ stava attraversando il chiostro, diretto alla chiesa, o all'Edificio. Al contrario il cellario stava certamente seguendo l'erborista e Guglielmo era preoccupato di quanto avrebbe potuto accadere nel laboratorio. Perci• fu quei due che mi misi a seguire, chiedendomi tra l'altro dove fosse andato Aymaro, se pure non era uscito per ragioni assai diverse dalle nostre. Stando a distanza ragionevole non perdevo di vista il cellario, il quale stava rallentando il passo, perch‚ si era accorto che lo stavo seguendo. Non poteva capire se l'ombra che gli stava alle calcagna fossi io, come io non potevo capire se l'ombra a cui stavo alle calcagna fosse lui, ma come io non avevo dubbi su di lui, lui non aveva dubbi su di me. Costringendolo a controllarmi, gli impedii di serrare troppo dappresso Severino. Cos quando la porta dell'ospedale apparve nella nebbia, essa era gi… chiusa. Severino era ormai entrato, fossero rese grazie al cielo. Il cellario si volt• ancora una volta a guardare me, che stavo ormai fermo come un albero dell'orto, poi parve prendere una decisione e mosse verso la cucina. Mi parve di aver assolto alla mia missione, Severino era un uomo di senno, si sarebbe guardato da solo senza aprire a nessuno. Non avevo altro da fare e soprattutto ero bruciato dalla curiosit… di vedere quel che avveniva nella sala capitolare. Perci• decisi di tornare per riferire. Forse feci male, avrei dovuto restare ancora di guardia, e avremmo risparmiato tante altre sventure. Ma questo lo so ora, non lo sapevo allora. Mentre rientravo, quasi mi scontrai con Bencio che sorrideva con aria complice: "Severino ha trovato qualcosa lasciato da Berengario non Š vero?" "Cosa ne sai tu?" gli risposi sgarbatamente, trattandolo come un coetaneo, in parte per l'ira e in parte a causa del suo volto giovane ora atteggiato a malizia quasi fanciullesca. "Non sono uno sciocco," rispose Bencio, "Severino corre a dire qualcosa a Guglielmo, tu controlli che nessuno lo segua..." "E tu osservi troppo noi, e Severino," dissi irritato. "Io? Certo che vi osservo. E' dall'altro ieri che non perdo d'occhio n‚ i balnea n‚ l'ospedale. Se solo avessi potuto vi sarei gi… entrato. Darei un occhio della testa per sapere cosa Berengario ha trovato in biblioteca." "Tu vuoi sapere troppe cose senza averne il diritto!" "Io sono uno scolaro e ho diritto di sapere, io sono venuto dai confini del mondo per conoscere la biblioteca e la biblioteca rimane chiusa come se contenesse cose cattive e io... "Lasciami andare," dissi brusco. "Ti lascio andare, tanto mi hai detto ci• che volevo." "Io?" "Si dice anche tacendo." "Ti consiglio di non entrare nell'ospedale," gli dissi. "Non entro, non entro, stai tranquillo. Ma nessuno mi proibisce di guardare dal di fuori." Non lo ascoltai pi— e rientrai. Quel curioso, mi parve, non rappresentava un gran pericolo. Mi riaccostai a Guglielmo e lo misi brevemente al corrente dei fatti. Egli annu in segno di approvazione, poi mi fece cenno di tacere. La confusione stava ormai scemando. I legati di ambo le parti si stavano ormai scambiando il bacio della pace. L'Alborea lodava la fede dei minoriti, Girolamo esaltava la carit… dei predicatori, tutti inneggiavano alla speranza di una chiesa non pi— agitata da lotte intestine. Chi degli uni celebrava la fortezza, chi degli altri la temperanza, tutti invocavano la giustizia e si richiamavano alla prudenza. Mai vidi tanti uomini cos sinceramente intesi al trionfo delle virt— teologali e cardinali. Ma gi… Bertrando del Poggetto stava invitando Guglielmo a esprimere le tesi dei teologi imperiali. Guglielmo si alz•, di mala voglia: da un lato stava avvertendo che l'incontro non aveva alcuna utilit…, dall'altro aveva fretta di andarsene e il libro misterioso gli premeva, ormai, pi— che non le sorti dell'incontro. Ma era chiaro che non poteva sottrarsi al proprio dovere. Cominci• dunque a parlare tra molti "eh" e "oh", forse pi— del solito e pi— del dovuto, come per far capire che era assolutamente incerto sulle cose che stava per dire, ed esord affermando che comprendeva benissimo il punto di vista di coloro che avevano parlato prima di lui, e che d'altra parte quella che altri chiamava la "dottrina" dei teologi imperiali non era pi— di qualche sparsa osservazione che non pretendeva di imporsi come verit… di fede. Disse quindi che, data l'immensa bont… che Dio aveva manifestato nel creare il popolo dei suoi figli, amandoli tutti senza distinzioni, sin da quelle pagine del Genesi in cui ancora non si faceva menzione di sacerdoti e di re, considerando anche che il Signore aveva dato ad Adamo e ai suoi discendenti la potest… sulle cose di questa terra, purch‚ obbedissero alle leggi divine, era da sospettarsi che allo stesso Signore non fosse estranea l'idea che nelle cose terrene il popolo sia legislatore e prima causa effettiva della legge. Per popolo, disse, sarebbe stato bene intendere l'universalit… dei cittadini, ma poich‚ tra i cittadini si debbono considerare anche i fanciulli, gli ottusi, i malviventi e le donne, forse si poteva addivenire in modo ragionevole a una definizione di popolo come parte migliore dei cittadini, bench‚ egli sul momento non ritenesse opportuno pronunziarsi su chi effettivamente appartenesse a tale parte. Tossicchi•, si scus• coi presenti suggerendo che indubbiamente quel giorno l'atmosfera era molto umida, e ipotizz• che il modo in cui il popolo avrebbe potuto esprimere la sua volont… poteva coincidere con una assemblea generale elettiva. Disse che gli pareva sensato che una tale assemblea potesse interpretare, mutare o sospendere la legge, perch‚ se a far la legge Š uno solo, egli potrebbe far male per ignoranza o per malizia, e aggiunse che non era necessario ricordare ai presenti quanti di tali casi si erano dati recentemente. Mi avvidi che i presenti, piuttosto perplessi alle sue parole precedenti, non potevano che assentire a queste ultime, perch‚ ciascuno stava evidentemente pensando a una persona diversa, e ciascuno riteneva pessima la persona a cui pensava. Bene, continu• Guglielmo, se uno solo le leggi pu• farle male non saranno meglio i molti? Naturalmente, sottoline•, si stava parlando di leggi terrene, concernenti il buon andamento delle cose civili. Dio aveva detto ad Adamo di non mangiare dell'albero del bene e del male, e quella era la legge divina; ma poi lo aveva autorizzato, che dico?, incoraggiato a dare nomi alle cose, e su quello aveva lasciato libero il suo suddito terrestre. Infatti bench‚ alcuni, ai tempi nostri, dicano che nomina sunt consequentia rerum, il libro del Genesi Š peraltro assai chiaro su questo punto: Dio condusse all'uomo tutti gli animali per vedere come li avrebbe chiamati, e in qualunque modo l'uomo avesse chiamato ciascun essere vivente, quello doveva essere il suo nome. E bench‚ certamente il primo uomo fosse stato cos accorto da chiamare, nella sua lingua edenica, ogni cosa e animale secondo la sua natura, ci• non toglie che egli non esercitasse una sorta di diritto sovrano nell'immaginare il nome che a suo giudizio meglio corrispondesse a quella natura. Perch‚ infatti Š ormai noto che diversi sono i nomi, che gli uomini impongono per designare i concetti, e uguali per tutti sono solo i concetti, segni delle cose. Cos che certamente viene la parola "nomen" da "nomos", ovvero legge, dato che appunto i "nomina" vengono dati dagli uomini "ad placitum", e cioŠ per libera e collettiva convenzione. I presenti non osarono contestare questa dotta dimostrazione. Per cui, ne concluse Guglielmo, si vede bene come la legiferazione sulle cose di questa terra, e quindi sulle cose delle citt… e dei regni, non ha nulla a che vedere con la custodia e l'amministrazione della parola divina, privilegio inalienabile della gerarchia ecclesiastica. Infelici anzi, disse Guglielmo, gli infedeli, che non hanno simile autorit… che interpreti per loro la parola divina (e tutti commiserarono gli infedeli). Ma possiamo per questo dire, forse, che gli infedeli non abbiano la tendenza a fare leggi e ad amministrare le loro cose mediante governi, re, imperatori o soldani e califfi che dir si voglia? E si poteva negare che molti imperatori romani avessero esercitato il potere temporale con saggezza, si pensasse a Traiano? E chi ha dato, a pagani e a infedeli, questa capacit… naturale di legiferare e di vivere in comunit… politiche? Forse le loro divinit… bugiarde che necessariamente non esistono (o non esistono necessariamente, comunque si voglia intendere la negazione di questa modalit…)? Certo no. Non poteva che avergliela conferita il Dio degli eserciti, il Dio di Israele, padre di nostro signore Ges— Cristo... Mirabile prova della bont… divina che ha conferito la capacit… di giudicare sulle cose politiche anche a chi disconosce l'autorit… del romano pontefice e non professa gli stessi sacri, dolci e terribili misteri del popolo cristiano! Ma quale pi— bella dimostrazione, se non questa, del fatto che il dominio temporale e la giurisdizione secolare nulla hanno a che vedere con la chiesa e con la legge di Cristo Ges—, e furono ordinati da Dio al di fuori di ogni conferma ecclesiastica e prima persino che sorgesse la nostra santa religione? Toss di nuovo, ma questa volta non da solo. Molti degli astanti si agitavano sui loro scranni e si raschiavano la gola. Vidi il cardinale passarsi la lingua sulle labbra e fare un gesto, ansioso ma cortese, per invitare Guglielmo a venire a! dunque. E Guglielmo affront• quelle che ora parevano a tutti, anche a chi non le condivideva, le conclusioni forse spiacevoli di quell'inoppugnabile discorso. Disse allora Guglielmo che le sue deduzioni gli parevano sostenute dall'esempio stesso del Cristo, il quale non venne in questo mondo per comandare, ma per sottomettersi secondo le condizioni che nel mondo trovava, almeno per quanto riguardava le leggi di Cesare. Egli non volle che gli apostoli avessero comando e dominio, e perci• sembrava cosa saggia che i successori degli apostoli dovessero essere sollevati da qualsiasi potere mondano e coattivo. Se il pontefice, i vescovi e i preti non fossero sottomessi al potere mondano e coattivo del principe, l'autorit… del principe ne verrebbe inficiata, e si inficerebbe con questo un ordine che. come si era dimostrato prima, era stato disposto da Dio. Si debbono certo considerare dei casi molto delicati disse Guglielmo come quello degli eretici, sulla cui eresia solo la chiesa, custode della verit…, pu• pronunciarsi, e tuttavia solo il braccio secolare pu• agire. Quando la chiesa individua degli eretici dovr… certo segnalarli al principe, il quale Š bene sia informato delle condizioni dei suoi cittadini. Ma che dovr… fare il principe con un eretico? Condannarlo in nome di quella verit… divina di cui non Š custode? Il principe pu• e deve condannare l'eretico se la sua azione nuoce alla convivenza di tutti, se cioŠ l'eretico afferma la sua eresia uccidendo o impedendo coloro che non la condividono. Ma a quel punto si ferma il potere del principe, perch‚ nessuno su questa terra pu• essere costretto coi supplizi a seguire i precetti del vangelo, altrimenti dove finirebbe quella libera volont… sull'esercizio della quale ciascuno verr… poi giudicato nell'altro mondo? La chiesa pu• e deve avvertire l'eretico che esso sta uscendo dalla comunit… dei fedeli, ma non pu• giudicarlo in terra e obbligarlo contro sua voglia. Se Cristo avesse voluto che i suoi sacerdoti ottenessero potere coattivo, avrebbe stabilito precisi precetti come fece MosŠ con la legge antica. Non lo fece. Dunque non lo volle. O si intende suggerire l'idea che egli lo volesse, ma gli fosse mancato il tempo o la capacit… di dirlo, in tre anni di predicazione? Ma era giusto che non lo volesse, perch‚ se lo avesse voluto, allora il papa avrebbe potuto imporre la sua volont… al re, e il cristianesimo non sarebbe pi— legge di libert…, ma intollerabile schiavit—. Tutto questo, aggiunse Guglielmo con volto ilare, non Š di limitazione ai poteri del sommo pontefice, ma anzi di esaltazione della sua missione: perch‚ il servo dei servi di Dio sta su questa terra per servire e non per essere servito. E, infine, sarebbe per lo meno bizzarro se il papa avesse giurisdizione sulle cose dell'impero e non sugli altri regni della terra. Come Š noto, quello che il papa dice sulle cose divine vale per i sudditi del re di Francia come per quelli del re d'Inghilterra, ma deve valere anche per i sudditi del Gran Cane o del soldano degli infedeli, ch‚ infedeli appunto sono detti perch‚ non sono fedeli a questa bella verit…. E dunque se il papa assumesse di aver giurisdizione temporale in quanto papa sulle sole cose dell'impero, potrebbe lasciar sospettare che, identificandosi la giurisdizione temporale con quella spirituale, perciostesso egli non solo non avrebbe giurisdizione spirituale sui saraceni o sui tartari, ma neppure sui francesi e gli inglesi ci• che sarebbe una delittuosa bestemmia. Ecco la ragione, concludeva il mio maestro, per cui gli sembrava giusto suggerire che la chiesa di Avignone facesse ingiuria all'umanit… intera asserendo che le spettava di approvare o sospendere colui che era stato eletto imperatore dei romani. Il papa non ha sull'impero diritti maggiori che sugli altri regni, e siccome non sono soggetti all'approvazione del papa n‚ il re di Francia n‚ il soldano, non si vede una buona ragione perch‚ debba esservi soggetto l'imperatore dei tedeschi e degli italiani. Tale soggezione non Š di diritto divino, perch‚ le scritture non ne parlano. Non Š sancita dal diritto delle genti, in virt— delle ragioni sopra addotte. Quanto ai rapporti con la disputa della povert…, disse infine Guglielmo, le sue modeste opinioni, elaborate in forma di conversevoli suggerimenti da lui e da alcuni come Marsilio da Padova e Giovanni da Gianduno, portavano alle seguenti conclusioni: se i francescani volevano rimanere poveri, il papa non poteva n‚ doveva opporsi a un desiderio tanto virtuoso. Certo che se l'ipotesi della povert… di Cristo fosse stata provata, non solo ci• avrebbe aiutato i minoriti, ma avrebbe rafforzato l'idea che Ges— non avesse voluto per s‚ alcuna giurisdizione terrena. Ma aveva udito quella mattina persone assai sagge asserire che non si poteva provare che Ges— fosse stato povero. Onde gli pareva pi— conveniente rovesciare la dimostrazione. Poich‚ nessuno aveva asserito, e avrebbe potuto asserire, che Ges— aveva richiesto per s‚ e per i suoi alcuna giurisdizione terrena, questo distacco di Ges— dalle cose temporali gli pareva un sufficiente indizio per invitare a ritenere, senza peccare, che Ges— avesse altres prediletto la povert…. Guglielmo aveva parlato in tono cos dimesso, aveva espresso le sue certezze in modo tanto dubitativo, che nessuno dei presenti aveva potuto alzarsi per rintuzzarlo. Ci• non vuol dire che tutti fossero convinti di ci• che aveva detto. Non solo gli avignonesi ora si agitavano coi visi corrucciati e sussurrandosi commenti tra di loro, ma lo stesso Abate pareva molto sfavorevolmente impressionato da quelle parole, come se pensasse che non era quello il modo in cui aveva vagheggiato i rapporti tra il suo ordine e l'impero. E quanto ai minoriti, Michele da Cesena era perplesso, Girolamo esterrefatto, Ubertino pensieroso. Il silenzio fu rotto dal cardinal del Poggetto, sempre sorridente e disteso, che con buona grazia domand• a Guglielmo se sarebbe andato ad Avignone per dire quelle stesse cose a messere il papa. Guglielmo domand• il parere del cardinale, questi disse che messere il papa aveva udito pronunciare molte opinioni discutibili in vita sua ed era uomo amorevolissimo con tutti i suoi figli, ma che sicuramente queste proposizioni lo avrebbero addolorato molto. Intervenne Bernardo Gui, che sino ad allora non aveva aperto bocca: "Io sarei molto lieto se frate Guglielmo, cos abile ed eloquente nell'esporre le proprie idee, venisse a sottoporle al giudizio del pontefice..." "Mi avete convinto, signor Bernardo." disse Guglielmo. "Non verr•." Poi, rivolgendosi al cardinale, in tono di scusa: "Sapete, questa flussione che mi sta prendendo al petto mi sconsiglia di intraprendere un viaggio cos lungo in questa stagione..." "Ma allora perch‚ avete parlato tanto a lungo?" domand• il cardinale. "Per testimoniare della verit…," disse Guglielmo umilmente. "La verit… ci far… liberi." "Eh no!" sbott• a questo punto Giovanni Dalbena. "Qui non si tratta della verit… che ci fa liberi, ma della eccessiva libert… che vuole farsi vera!" "Anche questo Š possibile," ammise con dolcezza Guglielmo. Avvertii per subitanea intuizione che stava per scoppiare una tempesta di cuori e di lingue ben pi— furiosa della prima. Ma non avvenne nulla. Mentre ancora Dalbena parlava, il capitano degli arcieri era entrato ed era andato a sussurrare qualcosa nell'orecchio di Bernardo. Il quale si alz• di colpo e con la mano chiese udienza. "Fratelli," disse, "pu• darsi che questa profittevole discussione possa venir ripresa, ma ora un evento di immensa gravit… ci obbliga a sospendere i nostri lavori, col permesso dell'Abate. Forse ho colmato, senza volerlo, le attese dell'Abate stesso, che sperava di scoprire il colpevole dei molti delitti dei giorni scorsi. Quell'uomo Š ora in mia mano. Ma ahimŠ, Š stato preso troppo tardi, ancora una volta... Qualcosa Š successo laggi—..." e indicava vagamente l'esterno. Attravers• rapidamente la sala e usc , seguito da molti, Guglielmo tra i primi e io con lui. Il mio maestro mi guard• e mi disse: "Temo che sia accaduto qualcosa a Severino. Sesta. Dove si trova Severino assassinato e non si trova pi— il libro che lui aveva trovato. Attraversammo la spianata di passo rapido e angosciati. Il capitano degli arcieri ci conduceva verso l'ospedale e come vi giungemmo intravvedemmo nel grigiore denso un agitarsi di ombre: erano monaci e famigli che accorrevano, erano arcieri che stavano davanti alla porta e impedivano l'accesso. "Quegli armati erano stati inviati da me per cercare un uomo che poteva far luce su tanti misteri," disse Bernardo. "Il fratello erborista?" chiese stupefatto l'Abate. "No, ora vedrete," disse Bernardo facendosi strada all'interno. Penetrammo nel laboratorio di Severino e qui una vista penosa si offr ai nostri occhi. Lo sventurato erborista giaceva cadavere in un lago di sangue, con la testa spaccata. Intorno, gli scaffali parevano esser stati devastati dalla tempesta: ampolle, bottiglie, libri, documenti giacevano qua e l… in gran disordine e rovina. Accanto al corpo stava una sfera armillare, grande almeno due volte il capo di un uomo; di metallo finemente lavorato, sormontata da una croce d'oro e imperniata su un corto treppiede decorato. Altre volte l'avevo notata sul tavolo a sinistra dell'ingresso. Dall'altro capo della stanza due arcieri tenevano stretto il cellario che si divincolava protestandosi innocente e che aument• i suoi clamori quando vide entrare l'Abate. "Signore," gridava, "le apparenze sono contro di me! Sono entrato quando Severino era gi… morto e mi han trovato mentre stavo osservando senza parole questa strage!" Il capo degli arcieri si appress• a Bernardo, e ottenutane licenza gli fece un rapporto, davanti a tutti. Gli arcieri avevano ricevuto l'ordine di trovare il cellario e di arrestarlo, e da pi— di due ore lo cercavano per l'abbazia. Doveva trattarsi, pensai, della disposizione data da Bernardo prima di entrare nel capitolo, e i soldati, stranieri in quel luogo, avevano probabilmente condotto le loro ricerche nei posti sbagliati, senza avvedersi che il cellario, ignaro ancora del suo fato, stava con altri nel nartece; e d'altra parte la nebbia aveva reso pi— ardua la loro caccia. In ogni caso, dalle parole del capitano, si arguiva che quando Remigio, dopo che io lo avevo lasciato, era andato verso le cucine, qualcuno lo aveva visto e ne aveva avvertito gli arcieri, i quali erano giunti all'Edificio quando Remigio se ne era di nuovo allontanato, e da pochissimo, perch‚ c'era in cucina Jorge che asseriva di avergli appena parlato. Gli arcieri avevano allora esplorato il pianoro nella direzione degli orti e qui, emerso dalla nebbia come un fantasma, avevano trovato il vecchio Alinardo, che si era quasi smarrito. Proprio Alinardo aveva detto di aver visto il cellario, poco prima, entrare nell'ospedale. Gli arcieri erano andati col… trovando la porta aperta. Entrati, avevano trovato Severino esanime e il cellario che forsennatamente stava rovistando tra gli scaffali, buttando tutto a terra, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Era facile capire cosa fosse successo, concludeva il capitano. Remigio era entrato, si era gettato sull'erborista, lo aveva ucciso, e stava poi cercando ci• per cui aveva ucciso. Un arciere sollev• da terra la sfera armillare e la porse a Bernardo. L'elegante architettura di cerchi di rame e d'argento, tenuta insieme da una pi— robusta intelaiatura di anelli di bronzo, impugnata per lo stelo del treppiede, era stata vibrata con forza sul cranio della vittima, s che nell'impatto molti dei cerchi pi— sottili si erano spezzati o schiacciati da un lato. E che quello fosse il lato abbattuto sul capo di Severino lo rivelavano le tracce di sangue e persino i grumi di capelli e le immonde sbavature di materia cerebrale. Guglielmo si chin• su Severino per constatarne la morte. Gli occhi del poveretto, velati dal sangue scorso a fiumi dal capo, erano sbarrati e mi chiesi se fosse mai stato possibile leggere nella pupilla irrigidita, come si racconta sia avvenuto in altri casi, l'immagine dell'assassino, ultimo vestigio delle percezioni della vittima. Vidi che Guglielmo cercava le mani del morto, per controllare se avesse delle macchie nere sulle dita, anche se in quel caso la causa della morte era ben altrimenti evidente: ma Severino indossava quelli stessi guanti di pelle, con cui certe volte l'avevo visto maneggiare erbe pericolose, ramarri, ignoti insetti. Frattanto Bernardo Gui si rivolgeva al cellario: "Remigio da Varagine, Š questo il tuo nome, vero? Ti avevo fatto cercare dai miei uomini in base ad altre accuse e per confermare altri sospetti. Ora vedo che avevo agito rettamente bench‚, me lo rimprovero, con troppo ritardo. Signore," disse all'Abate, "mi ritengo quasi responsabile di quest'ultimo crimine, perch‚ sin da stamane sapevo che occorreva assicurare alla giustizia quest'uomo, dopo aver ascoltato le rivelazioni di quell'altro sciagurato arrestato questa notte. Ma avete visto anche voi, durante la mattina sono stato preso da altri doveri e i miei uomini hanno fatto del loro meglio..." Mentre parlava, a voce alta perch‚ tutti gli astanti udissero (e la stanza si era nel frattempo affollata, con gente che si intrufolava in ogni canto, guardando le cose sparse e distrutte. additandosi il cadavere e commentando sottovoce il gran crimine), scorsi tra la piccola folla Malachia, che osservava cupamente la scena. Lo scorse anche il cellario. che proprio allora stava per essere trascinato fuori. Si strapp• dalla stretta degli arcieri e si butt• sul confratello, afferrandolo per la veste e parlandogli brevemente e disperatamente viso contro viso, sino a che gli arcieri non lo ripresero. Ma, condotto via con rudezza, si volt• ancora verso Malachia gridandogli: "Giura, e io giuro!" Malachia non rispose subito, come se cercasse le parole adatte. Poi mentre il cellario gi… stava oltrepassando a forza la soglia, gli disse: "Non far• nulla contro di te." Guglielmo e io ci guardammo, chiedendoci cosa significasse questa scena. Anche Bernardo l'aveva osservata, ma non ne parve turbato, anzi sorrise a Malachia come per approvare le sue parole, e suggellare con lui una sinistra complicit…. Poi annunci• che subito dopo il pasto si sarebbe riunito nel capitolo un primo tribunale per istruire pubblicamente quell'inchiesta. E usc ordinando di condurre il cellario nelle fucine, senza lasciarlo parlare con Salvatore. In quel momento ci sentimmo chiamare da Bencio, alle nostre spalle: "Io sono entrato subito dopo di voi," disse in un sussurro, "quando la stanza era ancora semivuota, e Malachia non c'era." "Sar… entrato dopo," disse Guglielmo. "No," assicur• Bencio, "ero presso alla porta, ho visto chi entrava. Vi dico, Malachia era gi… dentro... prima.' "Prima di quando?" "Prima che vi entrasse il cellario. Non posso giurarlo, ma credo che sia uscito da quella tenda, quando qui eravamo gi… in molti," e accenn• a un ampio tendaggio che proteggeva un letto su cui di solito Severino metteva a riposare chi aveva appena subito una medicazione. "Vuoi insinuare che sia stato lui a uccidere Severino e che si sia ritirato l… dietro quando Š entrato il cellario?" chiese Guglielmo. "Oppure che da la dietro abbia assistito a quanto Š avvenuto qui. Perch‚ altrimenti il cellario gli avrebbe implorato di non nuocergli promettendo in cambio di non nuocere a lui?" "E' possibile," disse Guglielmo. "In ogni caso qui c'era un libro e dovrebbe esserci ancora, perch‚ sia il cellario che Malachia sono usciti a mani vuote. Guglielmo sapeva dal mio rapporto che Bencio sapeva: e in quel momento aveva bisogno di aiuto. Si avvicin• all'Abate che osservava tristemente il cadavere di Severino e lo preg• di far uscire tutti, perch‚ voleva esaminare meglio il luogo. L'Abate acconsent ed usc egli stesso, non senza lanciare a Guglielmo uno sguardo di scetticismo, come se gli rimproverasse di arrivare sempre in ritardo. Malachia cerc• di restare adducendo varie ragioni, del tutto vaghe: Guglielmo gli fece osservare che quella non era la biblioteca e in quel luogo non poteva accampare diritti. Fu cortese ma inflessibile, e si vendic• di quando Malachia non gli aveva consentito di esaminare il tavolo di Venanzio. Quando rimanemmo in tre, Guglielmo liber• uno dei tavoli dai cocci e dalle carte che lo occupavano, e mi disse di passargli uno dopo l'altro i libri della raccolta di Severino. Piccola raccolta, paragonata a quella grandissima del labirinto, ma si trattava pur sempre di decine e decine di volumi di varia grandezza, che prima stavano in bell'ordine sugli scaffali e ora giacevano in disordine per terra, tra vari altri oggetti, e gi… sconvolti dalle mani frettolose del cellario, alcuni anzi strappati, come se quello non un libro cercasse, ma qualcosa che doveva stare tra le pagine di un libro. Certuni erano stati lacerati con violenza, separati dalla loro rilegatura. Raccoglierli, esaminarne rapidamente la natura e riporli a catasta sul tavolo fu impresa non da poco, e condotta in fretta, perch‚ l'Abate ci aveva concesso poco tempo, dato che dovevano poi entrare dei monaci a ricomporre il corpo straziato di Severino e a disporlo per la sepoltura. E si trattava anche di andare a cercare in giro, sotto i tavoli, dietro agli scaffali e agli armadi, se qualcosa fosse sfuggito a una prima ispezione. Guglielmo non volle che Bencio mi aiutasse e gli consent solo di stare a guardia della porta. Malgrado gli ordini dell'Abate molti premevano per entrare, famigli atterriti dalla notizia, monaci piangenti il loro confratello, novizi arrivati con drappi candidi e bacinelle d'acqua per lavare e avvolgere il cadavere... Si doveva dunque procedere svelti. Io afferravo i libri, li porgevo a Guglielmo che li esaminava e li poneva sul tavolo. Poi ci rendemmo conto che il lavoro era lungo e procedemmo insieme, cioŠ io raccattavo un libro, lo ricomponevo se era scomposto, ne leggevo il titolo, lo posavo. E in molti casi si trattava di fogli sparsi. "'De plantis libri tres', maledizione non Š questo," diceva Guglielmo e buttava il libro sul tavolo. "'Thesaurus herbarum', "dicevo io, e Guglielmo: "Lascia stare, cerchiamo un libro greco!" "Questo?" chiedevo io mostrandogli un'opera dalle pagine coperte di caratteri astrusi. E Guglielmo: "No, questo Š arabo, sciocco! Aveva ragione Bacone che il primo dovere del sapiente Š studiare le lingue!" "Ma l'arabo non lo sapete neppure voi!" ribattevo piccato, al che Guglielmo mi rispondeva: "Ma almeno capisco quando Š arabo!" E io arrossivo perch‚ udivo Bencio ridere alle mie spalle. I libri erano molti, e molti di pi— gli appunti, i rotoli con disegni della volta celeste, i cataloghi di piante strane, manoscritti probabilmente dal defunto su fogli sparsi. Lavorammo a lungo, esplorammo il laboratorio per ogni dove, Guglielmo giunse persino, con grande freddezza, a rimuovere il cadavere per vedere se non vi fosse qualcosa sotto, e gli frug• nella veste. Nulla. "E' indispensabile," disse Guglielmo. "Severino si Š chiuso qui dentro con un libro. Il cellario non lo aveva..." "Non lo avr… mica nascosto nella veste?" domandai. "No, il libro che ho visto l'altra mattina sotto il tavolo di Venanzio era grande, ce ne saremmo accorti." "Come era rilegato?" domandai. "Non lo so. Giaceva aperto e l'ho visto solo per pochi secondi, appena per rendermi conto che era in greco, ma non ricordo altro. Continuiamo: il cellario non l'ha preso, e Malachia neppure, credo." "Assolutamente no," conferm• Bencio, "quando il cellario lo ha afferrato per il petto si Š visto che non poteva averlo sotto lo scapolare." "Bene. CioŠ, male. Se il libro non Š in questa stanza Š evidente che qualcun altro, oltre Malachia e il cellario, era entrato prima." "CioŠ una terza persona che ha ucciso Severino?" "Troppa gente," disse Guglielmo. "D'altra parte," dissi, "chi poteva sapere che il libro era qui?" "Jorge, per esempio, se ci ha uditi." "S ," dissi, "ma Jorge non avrebbe potuto uccidere un uomo robusto come Severino, e con tanta violenza." "Certamente no. Inoltre tu l'hai visto dirigersi verso l'Edificio, e gli arcieri lo hanno trovato in cucina poco prima di trovare il cellario. Quindi non avrebbe avuto tempo di venire qui e poi di tornare in cucina. Calcola che, anche se si muove con disinvoltura, deve tuttavia procedere costeggiando i muri e non avrebbe potuto attraversare gli orti, e di corsa..." "Lasciatemi ragionare con la mia testa," dissi, io che ormai ambivo a emulare il mio maestro. "Dunque Jorge non pu• essere stato. Alinardo girava nei pressi, ma anch'egli si regge a malapena sulle gambe, e non pu• aver sopraffatto Severino. Il cellario Š stato qui, ma il tempo intercorso tra la sua uscita dalle cucine e l'arrivo degli arcieri Š stato cos breve che mi pare difficile che abbia potuto farsi aprire da Severino, affrontarlo, ucciderlo e poi combinare tutto questo pandemonio. Malachia potrebbe aver preceduto tutti: Jorge vi ha udito nel nartece, Š andato nello scriptorium a informare Malachia che un libro della biblioteca stava presso Severino. Malachia viene qui, convince Severino ad aprirgli, lo uccide, Dio sa perch‚. Ma se cercava il libro avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo senza rovistare cos , perch‚ Š lui il bibliotecario! Allora chi rimane?" "Bencio," disse Guglielmo. Bencio neg• vigorosamente scuotendo il capo: "No frate Guglielmo, voi sapete che ero arso dalla curiosit…. Ma se fossi entrato qui e avessi potuto uscire col libro, adesso non sarei a tenervi compagnia, ma da qualche altra parte a esaminare il mio tesoro..." "Una prova quasi convincente," sorrise Guglielmo. "Per• neppure tu sai come Š fatto il libro. Potresti aver ucciso e ora saresti qui a cercare di identificarlo." Bencio arross violentemente. "Io non sono un assassino!" protest•. "Nessuno lo Š, prima di commettere il primo delitto," disse filosoficamente Guglielmo. "In ogni caso il libro non c'Š, e questa Š una prova sufficiente del fatto che tu non lo hai lasciato qui. E mi pare ragionevole che, se lo avessi preso prima, saresti sgattaiolato fuori durante la confusione." Poi si volt• a considerare il cadavere. Parve che solo allora si rendesse conto della morte del suo amico. "Povero Severino," disse, "avevo sospettato anche di te e dei tuoi veleni. E tu ti attendevi l'insidia di un veleno, altrimenti non avresti indossato quei guanti. Temevi un pericolo dalla terra e invece ti Š giunto dalla volta celeste..." Riprese in mano la sfera osservandola con attenzione. "Chiss… perch‚ hanno usato proprio quest'arma... "Era a portata di mano." "Pu• essere. C'erano anche altre cose, vasi, strumenti da giardiniere... E' un bell'esempio di arte dei metalli e di scienza astronomica. Si Š rovinato e... Santo cielo!" esclam•. "Cosa c'Š?" "E fu colpita la terza parte del sole e la terza parte della luna e la terza parte delle stelle..." recit•. Conoscevo troppo bene il testo di Giovanni apostolo: "La quarta tromba!" esclamai. "Infatti. Prima la grandine, poi il sangue, poi l'acqua e ora le stelle... Se Š cos tutto deve essere rivisto, l'assassino non ha colpito a caso, ha seguito un piano... Ma Š mai possibile immaginare una mente cos malvagia che uccida solo quando pu• farlo seguendo i dettami del libro dell'Apocalisse? " "Cosa accadr… con la quinta tromba?" domandai atterrito. Cercai di ricordare: "E vidi un astro caduto dal cielo sulla terra e a lui fu data la chiave del pozzo dell'abisso... Morir… qualcuno annegando nel pozzo?" "La quinta tromba ci promette molte altre cose," disse Guglielmo. "Dal pozzo uscir… il fumo di una fornace, poi ne usciranno delle locuste che tormenteranno gli uomini con un aculeo simile a quello degli scorpioni. E la forma delle locuste sar… simile a quella di cavalli con corone d'oro sul capo e denti di leone... Il nostro uomo avrebbe a disposizione vari mezzi per realizzare le parole del libro... Ma non inseguiamo delle fantasticherie. Cerchiamo piuttosto di ricordare cosa ci ha detto Severino quando ci ha annunziato di aver trovato il libro..." "Voi gli avete detto di portarvelo e lui ha detto che non poteva..." "Infatti, poi siamo stati interrotti. Perch‚ non poteva? Un libro si pu• trasportare. E perch‚ si Š messo i guanti? C'Š qualcosa nella rilegatura del libro connesso al veleno che ha ucciso Berengario e Venanzio? Una insidia misteriosa, una punta infetta..." "Un serpente!" dissi. "Perch‚ non una balena? No, stiamo ancora fantasticando. Il veleno, lo abbiamo visto, dovrebbe passare per la bocca. Poi non Š che Severino abbia detto che non poteva trasportare il libro. Ha detto che preferiva farmelo vedere qui. E si Š messo i guanti... Per intanto sappiamo che quel libro va toccato con i guanti. E questo vale anche per te Bencio, se lo troverai come speri. E visto che sei cos servizievole, puoi aiutarmi. Risali allo scriptorium e tieni d'occhio Malachia. Non perderlo di vista." "Sar… fatto!" disse Bencio, e usc , lieto, ci parve, per la missione. Non potemmo pi— trattenere a lungo gli altri monaci e la stanza fu invasa di gente. Era ormai trascorsa l'ora del desinare e probabilmente Bernardo stava gi… radunando nel capitolo la sua corte. "Qui non c'Š pi— nulla da fare," disse Guglielmo. Un'idea mi attravers• la mente: "L'assassino," dissi, "non potrebbe aver gettato il libro dalla finestra per poi andarlo a riprendere sul retro dell'ospedale?" Guglielmo guard• con scetticismo i finestroni del laboratorio, che parevano ermeticamente chiusi. "Proviamo a controllare," disse. Uscimmo e ispezionammo il lato posteriore della costruzione, che stava quasi a ridosso del muro di cinta, non senza lasciare uno stretto passaggio. Guglielmo procedette con cautela perch‚ in quello spazio la neve dei giorni scorsi si era conservata intatta. I nostri passi imprimevano sulla crosta gelata, ma fragile, dei segni evidenti, e dunque se qualcuno fosse passato prima di noi la neve ce lo avrebbe segnalato. Non vedemmo nulla. Abbandonammo con l'ospedale la mia povera ipotesi, e mentre attraversavamo l'orto domandai a Guglielmo se si fidava davvero di Bencio. "Non del tutto," disse Guglielmo, "ma in ogni caso non gli abbiamo detto nulla che gi… non sapesse, e lo abbiamo reso timoroso nei confronti del libro. Infine facendogli sorvegliare Malachia facciamo anche sorvegliare lui da Malachia, il quale sta evidentemente cercando il libro per conto proprio." "E il cellario cosa voleva?" "Lo sapremo presto. Certo voleva qualcosa e lo voleva subito per evitare un pericolo che lo terrorizzava. Questo qualcosa deve essere noto a Malachia, altrimenti non spiegheremmo l'invocazione disperata che Remigio gli ha rivolto..." "In ogni caso il libro Š scomparso..." "Questa Š la cosa pi— inverosimile," disse Guglielmo mentre gi… stavamo arrivando al capitolo. "Se c'era, e Severino ha detto che c'era, o Š stato portato via, o c'Š ancora." "E siccome non c'Š, qualcuno lo ha portato via," conclusi. "Non Š detto che il ragionamento non vada fatto partendo da un'altra premessa minore. Siccome tutto conferma che nessuno pu• averlo portato via..." "Allora dovrebbe essere ancora l…. Ma non c'Š." "Un momento. Noi diciamo che non c'era perch‚ non lo abbiamo trovato. Ma forse non lo abbiamo trovato perch‚ non lo abbiamo visto l… dov'era." "Ma abbiamo guardato dappertutto!" "Guardato ma non visto. Oppure visto ma non riconosciuto... Adso, com'Š che Severino ci ha descritto quel libro, che parole ha usato?" "Ha detto di aver trovato un libro che non era dei suoi, in greco..." "No! Ora ricordo. Ha detto uno 'strano' libro. Severino era un dotto e per un dotto un libro in greco non Š strano, anche se quel dotto non sa il greco, perch‚ almeno riconoscerebbe l'alfabeto. E un dotto non definirebbe strano neppure un libro in arabo, anche se non conosce l'arabo..." Si interruppe. "E cosa ci faceva un libro arabo nel laboratorio di Severino?" "Ma perch‚ avrebbe dovuto definire strano un libro arabo." "Questo Š il problema. Se lo ha definito strano Š perch‚ aveva un aspetto inconsueto, inconsueto almeno per lui, che faceva l'erborista e non il bibliotecario... E nelle biblioteche accade che molti manoscritti antichi vengano talora rilegati insieme, riunendo in un volume testi diversi e curiosi, uno in greco, uno in aramaico..." "... e uno in arabo!" gridai, folgorato da quella illuminazione. Guglielmo mi trascin• con rudezza fuori dal nartece facendomi correre verso l'ospedale: "Bestia di un teutone, rapa, ignorante, hai guardato solo le prime pagine e non il resto!" "Ma maestro," ansimavo, "siete voi che avete guardato le pagine che vi ho mostrato e avete detto che era arabo e non greco!" "E' vero Adso, Š vero, sono io la bestia, corri, presto!" Ritornammo nel laboratorio e faticammo a entrarvi perch‚ i novizi stavano gi… trasportando fuori il cadavere. Altri curiosi si aggiravano per la stanza. Guglielmo si precipit• sul tavolo, sollev• i volumi cercando quello fatidico, li buttava via via per terra sotto gli occhi sbigottiti degli astanti, poi li apr e riapr tutti due volte. AhimŠ, il manoscritto arabo non c'era pi—. Me ne ricordavo vagamente la vecchia copertura, non robusta, assai consunta, con leggere bande metalliche. "Chi Š entrato qui dopo che sono uscito?" domand• Guglielmo a un monaco. Quello si strinse nelle spalle, era chiaro che erano entrati tutti, e nessuno. Cercammo di considerare le possibilit…. Malachia? Era verosimile, sapeva cosa voleva, ci aveva forse sorvegliato, ci aveva visto uscire senza nulla in mano, era tornato a colpo sicuro. Bencio? Ricordai che quando c'era stato il battibecco sul testo arabo aveva riso. Allora avevo creduto che avesse riso per la mia ignoranza, ma forse rideva per l'ingenuit… di Guglielmo, lui sapeva bene in quanti modi pu• presentarsi un vecchio manoscritto, forse aveva pensato quello che noi non avevamo pensato subito, e che avremmo dovuto pensare, e cioŠ che Severino non conosceva l'arabo e che dunque era singolare che conservasse tra i suoi un libro che non poteva leggere. Oppure c'era un terzo personaggio? Guglielmo era profondamente umiliato. Cercavo di consolarlo, gli dicevo che lui stava cercando da tre giorni un testo in greco ed era naturale che avesse scartato nel corso del suo esame tutti i libri che non apparivano in greco. E lui rispondeva che Š certamente umano commettere errori, per• ci sono degli esseri umani che ne commettono pi— degli altri, e vengono chiamati stolti, e lui era tra quelli, e si domandava se era valsa la pena di studiare a Parigi e a Oxford per essere poi incapace di pensare che i manoscritti si rilegano anche a gruppi, cosa che sanno anche i novizi, meno quelli stupidi come me, e una coppia di stupidi come noi due avrebbe avuto un bel successo nelle fiere, e quello dovevamo fare e non cercare di risolvere i misteri, specie quando avevamo di fronte gente molto pi— astuta di noi. "Ma Š inutile piangere," concluse poi. "Se lo ha preso Malachia, lo ha gi… riposto in biblioteca. E lo ritroveremmo solo se sapessimo entrare nel finis Africae. Se lo ha preso Bencio, avr… immaginato che prima o poi io avrei avuto il sospetto che ho avuto e sarei tornato nel laboratorio, altrimenti non avrebbe agito cos in fretta. E dunque si sar… nascosto e l'unico punto in cui non si Š certo nascosto Š quello in cui noi lo cercheremmo subito, e cioŠ la sua cella. Quindi torniamo al capitolo e vediamo se durante l'istruttoria il cellario dir… qualcosa di utile. Perch‚ al postutto non ho ancora chiaro il piano di Bernardo; il quale cercava il suo uomo prima della morte di Severino, e per altri scopi." Tornammo al capitolo. Avremmo fatto bene ad andare nella cella di Bencio perch‚, come poi apprendemmo, il nostro giovane amico non aveva affatto in cos grande stima Guglielmo e non aveva pensato che sarebbe tornato tanto presto nel laboratorio; per cui, credendo di non essere cercato da quella parte, era proprio andato a nascondere il libro nella sua cella. Ma di questo dir• dopo. Nel frattempo avvennero fatti cos drammatici e inquietanti da farci dimenticare il libro misterioso. E se pure non lo dimenticammo, fummo presi da altre bisogne urgenti, connesse alla missione di cui Guglielmo era pur sempre incaricato. Nona. Dove si amministra la giustizia e si ha la imbarazzante impressione che tutti abbiano torto. Bernardo Gui si pose al centro del grande tavolo di noce nella sala del capitolo. Accanto a lui un domenicano svolgeva le funzioni di notaio e due prelati della legazione pontificia gli stavano a lato come giudici. Il cellario era in piedi davanti al tavolo, tra due arcieri. L'Abate si rivolse a Guglielmo sussurrandogli: "Non so se la procedura sia legittima. Il concilio laterano del 1215 ha sancito nel suo canone trentasettesimo che non si possa citare qualcuno a comparire davanti a giudici che seggano a pi— di due giornate di marcia dal suo domicilio. Qui la situazione Š forse diversa, Š il giudice che viene da lontano, ma... "L'inquisitore Š sottratto a ogni giurisdizione regolare," disse Guglielmo, "e non deve seguire le norme del diritto comune. Gode di speciale privilegio e non Š neppure tenuto ad ascoltare gli avvocati." Guardai il cellario. Remigio era ridotto in uno stato miserevole. Si guardava intorno come una bestia spaurita, come se riconoscesse i movimenti e i gesti di una paventata liturgia. Ora so che temeva per due ragioni, altrettanto spaventevoli: l'una perch‚ era stato colto, secondo ogni apparenza, in flagrante delitto, l'altra perch‚ sin dal giorno prima, quando Bernardo aveva iniziato la sua inchiesta raccogliendo mormorazioni e insinuazioni, egli temeva che venissero alla luce i suoi trascorsi; e pi— ancora aveva iniziato ad agitarsi quando aveva visto prendere Salvatore. Se lo sventurato Remigio era in preda ai propri terrori, Bernardo Gui conosceva dal canto proprio i modi per trasformare in panico la paura delle proprie vittime. Egli non parlava: mentre ormai tutti si attendevano che desse inizio all'interrogatorio, teneva le proprie mani sulle carte che aveva davanti, fingendo di riordinarle, ma distrattamente. Lo sguardo era invero puntato sull'accusato, ed era uno sguardo misto di ipocrita indulgenza (come per dire: "Non temere, sei nelle mani di un consesso fraterno, che non pu• che volere il tuo bene"), di gelida ironia (come per dire: "Non sai ancora quale sia il tuo bene, e io tra poco te lo dir•"), di spietata severit… (come per dire: "Ma in ogni caso io sono qui il tuo solo giudice, e tu sei cosa mia"). Tutte cose che il cellario sapeva gi…, ma il silenzio e l'indugio del giudice servivano a fargliele ricordare, quasi assaporare meglio, affinch‚ anzich‚ scordarsene egli vieppi— ne traesse motivo di umiliazione, la sua inquietudine si trasformasse in disperazione, e del giudice diventasse cosa esclusiva, cera molle tra le sue mani. Finalmente Bernardo ruppe il silenzio. Pronunzi• alcune formule di rito, disse ai giudici che si procedeva all'interrogatorio dell'imputato per due delitti altrettanto odiosi, di cui uno era a tutti evidente ma dell'altro meno spregevole, perch‚ in effetti l'imputato era stato sorpreso a commettere l'omicidio quando era ricercato per delitto di eresia. L'aveva detto. Il cellario si nascose il volto tra le mani, che muoveva a fatica perch‚ erano strette in catene. Bernardo diede inizio all'interrogatorio. "Chi sei tu?" chiese. "Remigio da Varagine. Sono nato cinquantadue anni fa e sono entrato ancora fanciullo nel convento dei minori di Varagine." "E come accade che ti trovi oggi nell'ordine di san Benedetto?" "Anni fa, quando il pontefice eman• la bolla "Sancta Romana", siccome temevo di venir contagiato dall'eresia dei fraticelli... pur non avendo mai aderito alle loro proposizioni... pensai fosse pi— utile alla mia anima peccatrice sottrarmi a un ambiente carico di seduzioni e ottenni di essere ammesso tra i monaci di questa abbazia, dove da pi— di otto anni servo come cellario." "Ti sei sottratto alle seduzioni dell'eresia," motteggi• Bernardo, "ovvero ti sei sottratto all'inchiesta di chi era preposto a scoprir l'eresia e sradicarne la mala pianta, e i buoni monaci cluniacensi han creduto di compiere un atto di carit… accogliendo te e quelli come te. Ma non basta cambiar saio per cancellare dall'anima la turpitudine della depravazione eretica, e per questo noi siamo ora qui a investigare cosa si aggiri per i recessi della tua anima impenitente e cosa tu abbia fatto prima di pervenire in questo santo luogo." "La mia anima Š innocente e non so cosa voi intendiate quando parlate di depravazione eretica," disse cautamente il cellario. "Lo vedete?" esclam• Bernardo rivolgendosi agli altri giudici. "Tutti cos costoro! Quando uno di loro viene arrestato, si presenta a giudizio come se la sua coscienza fosse tranquilla e senza rimorsi. E non sanno che questo Š il segno pi— evidente della loro colpa, perch‚ il giusto, al processo, si presenta inquieto! Domandategli se conosce la causa per cui avevo predisposto il suo arresto. La conosci, Remigio?" "Signore," rispose il cellario, "sarei lieto di apprenderla dalla vostra bocca." Fui sorpreso perch‚ mi parve che il cellario rispondesse alle domande di rito con parole altrettanto rituali, come se ben conoscesse le regole dell'istruttoria e i suoi tranelli, e da tempo fosse stato istruito ad affrontare un simile evento. "Ecco," esclamava intanto Bernardo, "la tipica risposta dell'eretico impenitente! Percorrono sentieri da volpi ed Š molto difficile coglierli in fallo perch‚ la loro comunit… ammette il loro diritto a mentire per evitare la dovuta punizione. Essi ricorrono a risposte tortuose tentando di trarre in inganno l'inquisitore, che gi… deve sopportare il contatto con gente tanto spregevole. Dunque fra Remigio tu non hai avuto mai nulla a che vedere coi detti fraticelli o frati della povera vita, o beghini?" "Io ho vissuto le vicende dei minori, quando a lungo si discusse sulla povert…, ma non sono mai appartenuto alla setta dei beghini." "Vedete?" disse Bernardo. "Nega di essere stato beghino perch‚ i beghini, pur partecipando della stessa eresia dei fraticelli, considerano questi ultimi un ramo secco dell'ordine francescano e si ritengono pi— puri e perfetti di loro. Ma molti dei comportamenti degli uni sono comuni agli altri. Puoi negare, Remigio, di essere stato visto in chiesa rattrappito col viso volto verso il muro, o prosternato con la testa coperta dal cappuccio, anzich‚ inginocchiato a mani giunte come gli altri uomini?" "Anche nell'ordine di san Benedetto ci si prosterna a terra, nei momenti dovuti..." "Io non ti chiedo cosa hai fatto nei momenti dovuti, ma in quelli non dovuti! Quindi non neghi di aver assunto l'una o l'altra postura, tipiche dei beghini! Ma tu non sei beghino, hai detto... E allora dimmi: in che cosa credi?" "Signore, credo in tutto ci• a cui crede un buon cristiano..." "Che santa risposta! E a cosa crede un buon cristiano?" "A quello che insegna la santa chiesa." "E quale santa chiesa? Quella che ritengono tale i credenti che si definiscono perfetti, gli pseudo apostoli, i fraticelli eretici, o la chiesa che essi paragonano alla meretrice di Babilonia, e in cui tutti noi invece fermamente crediamo?" "Signore," disse smarrito il cellario, "ditemi voi quale credete che sia la vera chiesa..." "Io credo che sia la chiesa romana, una, santa e apostolica, retta dal papa e dai suoi vescovi." "Cos io credo," disse il cellario. "Ammirevole astuzia!" grid• l'inquisitore. "Ammirevole arguzia de dicto! L'avete udito: egli vuole intendere che egli crede che io creda a questa chiesa, e si sottrae al dovere di dire in che cosa creda lui! Ma conosciamo bene queste arti da faina! Veniamo al dunque. Credi tu che i sacramenti siano stati istituiti da Nostro Signore, che per fare una retta penitenza occorra confessarsi dai servi di Dio, che la chiesa romana abbia il potere di sciogliere e legare su questa terra ci• che sar… legato e sciolto in cielo?" "Non dovrei forse crederlo?" "Non ti domando cosa dovresti credere, ma cosa credi!" "Io credo a tutto ci• che voi e gli altri buoni dottori mi ordinate di credere," disse il cellario spaventato. "Ah! Ma i buoni dottori a cui fai allusione non sono forse coloro che comandano la tua setta? E' questo che volevi intendere quando parlavi dei buoni dottori? E' a questi perversi mentitori che si ritengono gli unici successori degli apostoli che ti rifai per riconoscere i tuoi articoli di fede? Tu insinui che se io credo a ci• che loro credono, allora mi crederai, altrimenti crederai solo a loro!" "Non ho detto questo, signore," balbett• il cellario, "voi me lo fate dire. Io credo a voi, se voi mi insegnate ci• che Š bene." "Oh protervia!" grid• Bernardo battendo il pugno sul tavolo. "Ripeti a memoria con bieca determinazione il formulario che si insegna nella tua setta. Tu dici che mi crederai solo se predicher• ci• che la tua setta ritiene sia il bene. Cos hanno sempre risposto gli pseudo apostoli e cos ora tu rispondi, forse senza avvedertene, perch‚ riaffiorano alle tue labbra le frasi che un tempo ti furono insegnate onde ingannare gli inquisitori. Ed Š cos che stai accusandoti con le tue stesse parole, e io cadrei nella tua trappola solo se non avessi una lunga esperienza di inquisizione... Ma veniamo alla vera questione, uomo perverso. Hai mai inteso parlare di Gherardo Segalelli da Parma?" "Ne ho inteso parlare," disse il cellario impallidendo, se mai si fosse potuto ancora parlare di pallore per quel viso disfatto. "Hai mai inteso parlare di fra Dolcino da Novara? "Ne ho inteso parlare." "Lo hai mai visto di persona, hai conversato con lui?" Il cellario stette qualche istante in silenzio, come per valutare sino a che punto gli fosse convenuto dire una parte della verit…. Poi si decise, e con un filo di voce: "L'ho visto e gli ho parlato." "Pi— forte!" grid• Bernardo, "che finalmente si possa udire una parola vera scendere dalle tue labbra! Quando gli hai parlato?" "Signore," disse il cellario, "ero frate in un convento del novarese quando la gente di Dolcino si radun• da quelle parti, e passarono anche presso il mio convento, e al principio non si sapeva bene chi fossero..." "Tu menti! Come poteva un francescano di Varagine essere in un convento del novarese? Tu non eri in convento, tu facevi gi… parte di una banda di fraticelli che percorrevano quelle terre vivendo di elemosine e ti sei unito ai dolciniani!" "Come potete affermare questo, signore?" disse tremando il cellario. "Ti dir• come posso, anzi devo, affermarlo," disse Bernardo, e ordin• che fosse fatto entrare Salvatore. La vista dello sciagurato, che certamente aveva passato la notte in un interrogatorio non pubblico e pi— severo, mi mosse a piet…. Il volto di Salvatore, l'ho detto, era di solito orribile. Ma quel mattino sembrava ancor pi— simile a quello di un animale. Non recava segni di violenza, ma il modo in cui il corpo si muoveva in catene, con le membra dislogate, quasi incapace di muoversi, trascinato dagli arcieri come una scimmia legata alla corda, palesava molto bene il modo in cui doveva essersi svolto il suo atroce responsorio. "Bernardo lo ha torturato..." sussurrai a Guglielmo. "Per nulla," rispose Guglielmo. "Un inquisitore non tortura mai. La cura del corpo dell'imputato Š affidata sempre al braccio secolare." "Ma Š la stessa cosa!" dissi. "Niente affatto. Non lo Š per l'inquisitore, che ha le mani monde, e non lo Š per l'inquisito, che quando viene l'inquisitore trova in lui un improvviso appoggio, un lenimento alle sue pene, e gli apre il cuore." Guardai il mio maestro: "Voi state celiando," dissi sgomento. "Ti paiono cose su cui celiare?" rispose Guglielmo. Bernardo stava ora interrogando Salvatore, e la mia penna non riesce a trascrivere le parole rotte e, se pur fosse stato possibile, ancora pi— babeliche, con cui quell'uomo gi… dimidiato, ora ridotto al rango di un babbuino, rispondeva, compreso a fatica da tutti, aiutato da Bernardo che gli poneva i quesiti in modo che lui non potesse risponder altro che s o no, incapace di ogni menzogna. E ci• che disse Salvatore il mio lettore pu• bene immaginare. Raccont•, o ammise di aver raccontato durante la notte, una parte di quella storia che io avevo gi… ricostruito: i suoi vagabondaggi come fraticello, pastorello e pseudo apostolo; e come ai tempi di fra Dolcino egli avesse incontrato Remigio tra i dolciniani, e con lui si fosse salvato dopo la battaglia di monte Rebello, riparando dopo varie vicende nel convento di Casale. In pi— aggiunse che l'eresiarca Dolcino, vicino alla sconfitta e alla cattura, aveva affidato a Remigio alcune lettere, da portare egli non sapeva dove o a chi. E Remigio aveva sempre recato quelle lettere con s‚, senza osare recapitarle, e al suo arrivo all'abbazia, timoroso di trattenerle ancora seco, ma non volendo distruggerle, le aveva consegnate al bibliotecario, s proprio a Malachia, perch‚ le nascondesse da qualche parte nei recessi dell'Edificio. Mentre Salvatore parlava, il cellario lo guardava con odio, e a un certo punto non pot‚ trattenersi dal gridargli: "Serpe, scimmia lasciva, ti sono stato padre, amico, scudo, cos mi ripaghi!" Salvatore guard• il suo protettore ormai bisognoso di protezione e rispose a fatica: "Signor Remigio, fosse che potesse ero tuo. E mi eri dilectissimo. Ma tu conosci la famiglia del bargello. Qui non habet caballum vadat cum pede..." "Pazzo!" gli grid• ancora Remigio. "Speri di salvarti? Non sai che morirai come un eretico anche tu? Di' che hai parlato sotto tortura, di' che hai inventato tutto!" "Che so io signore come hanno nome tutte queste ris e... Paterini, gazzesi, leoniste, arnaldiste, speroniste, circoncisi... Io non son homo literatus, peccavi sine malitia e il signor Bernardo magnificentissimo el sa, et ispero ne l'indulgentia sua in nomine patre et filio et spiritis sanctis..." "Saremo indulgenti quanto ci sar… concesso dal nostro ufficio," disse l'inquisitore, "e valuteremo con paterna benevolenza, la buona volont… con cui ci hai aperto l'animo tuo. Vai, vai, torna a meditare nella tua cella e spera nella misericordia del Signore. Ora abbiamo a dibattere una questione di ben altro momento. Dunque Remigio, tu portavi con te delle lettere di Dolcino e le desti al confratello tuo che ha cura della biblioteca..." "Non Š vero, non Š vero!" grid• il cellario, come se quella difesa avesse ancora qualche efficacia. E giustamente Bernardo lo interruppe: "Ma non Š da te che ci serve un assenso, bens da Malachia da Hildesheim." Fece chiamare il bibliotecario, e non era tra i presenti. Io sapevo che stava nello scriptorium, o intorno all'ospedale, a cercare Bencio e il libro. Andarono a cercarlo, e quando apparve, turbato e cercando di non guardare in viso nessuno, Guglielmo mormor• con disappunto: "E ora Bencio potr… fare ci• che vuole." Ma si sbagliava perch‚ vidi il volto di Bencio spuntare al di sopra delle spalle di altri monaci, che si affollavano alle porte della sala per seguire l'interrogatorio. Lo indicai a Guglielmo. Pensammo allora che la curiosit… per quell'evento fosse ancora pi— forte della sua curiosit… per il libro. Apprendemmo dopo che, a quel punto, egli aveva gi… concluso un suo ignobile mercato. Malachia apparve dunque davanti ai giudici, senza mai incrociare gli occhi suoi con quelli del cellario. "Malachia," disse Bernardo, "stamattina, dopo la confessione resa nella notte da Salvatore, vi ho domandato se avevate ricevuto dall'imputato qui presente delle lettere..." "Malachia!" url• il cellario, "poco fa mi hai giurato che non farai nulla contro di me!" Malachia si volse appena verso l'imputato, a cui dava le spalle, e disse a voce bassissima che quasi non lo udivo: "Non ho spergiurato. Se potevo fare qualcosa contro di te, l'avevo gi… fatto. Le lettere erano state consegnate al signor Bernardo questa mattina, prima che tu uccidessi Severino..." "Ma tu sai, tu devi sapere che io non ho ucciso Severino! Tu lo sai perch‚ eri gi… l…!" "Io?" domand• Malachia. "Io sono entrato laggi— dopo che ti hanno scoperto." "E quand'anche," interruppe Bernardo, "cosa cercavi tu da Severino, Remigio?" Il cellario si volt• a guardare Guglielmo con occhi smarriti, poi guard• Malachia, poi ancora Bernardo: "Ma io... io ho udito stamane frate Guglielmo qui presente dire a Severino di custodire certe carte... io da ieri notte, dopo la cattura di Salvatore, temevo che si parlasse di quelle lettere..." "Allora tu sai qualcosa di quelle lettere!" esclam• trionfalmente Bernardo. Il cellario ormai era in trappola. Si trovava stretto tra due urgenze, scagionarsi dall'accusa di eresia e allontanar da s‚ il sospetto di omicidio. Risolse probabilmente di fronteggiare la seconda accusa, d'istinto, perch‚ ormai agiva senza regola, e senza consiglio: "Parler• delle lettere dopo... giustificher•... dir• come ne venni in possesso... Ma lasciate che spieghi cosa Š accaduto stamane. Io pensavo che di quelle lettere si sarebbe parlato, quando vidi Salvatore cadere nelle mani del signor Bernardo, Š anni che la memoria di quelle lettere mi tormenta il cuore... Allora quando udii Guglielmo e Severino parlare di alcune carte... non so, preso dalla paura, pensai che Malachia se ne fosse sbarazzato e le avesse date a Severino... volevo distruggerle e cos andai da Severino... la porta era aperta e Severino era gi… morto, mi sono messo a frugare tra le sue cose per cercare le lettere... avevo solo paura..." Guglielmo mi sussurr• all'orecchio: "Povero stupido, intimorito da un pericolo si Š cacciato a testa bassa in un altro..." "Ammettiamo che tu dica quasi dico quasi la verit…," intervenne Bernardo. "Tu pensavi che Severino avesse le lettere e le hai cercate da lui. E perch‚ hai pensato che le avesse? E perch‚ hai ucciso prima anche gli altri confratelli? Forse pensavi che quelle lettere da tempo circolassero tra le mani di molti? Forse si usa in questa abbazia dar la caccia alle reliquie degli eretici bruciati?" Vidi l'Abate trasalire. Non v'era nulla di pi— insidioso dell'accusa di raccoglier reliquie di eretici, e Bernardo era molto abile a mescolare i delitti all'eresia, e il tutto alla vita dell'abbazia. Fui interrotto nelle mie riflessioni dal cellario che gridava che egli non aveva nulla a che vedere con gli altri delitti. Bernardo indulgentemente lo tranquillizz•: non era quella per il momento la questione su cui si stava discutendo, egli era interrogato per delitto di eresia, e non tentasse (e qui la sua voce si fece severa) di distogliere l'attenzione dai suoi trascorsi eretici parlando di Severino o cercando di rendere sospetto Malachia. Che si tornasse dunque alle lettere. "Malachia da Hildesheim," disse rivolto al testimone, "voi non siete qui come accusato. Stamane avete risposto alle mie domande e alla mia richiesta senza tentare di nascondere nulla. Ora ripeterete qui ci• che mi avete detto stamane e non avrete nulla da temere." "Ripeto quanto ho detto stamane," disse Malachia. "Dopo poco tempo che era giunto quass— Remigio cominci• a occuparsi delle cucine, e avemmo frequenti contatti per ragioni di lavoro... io come bibliotecario son incaricato della chiusura notturna di tutto l'Edificio, e quindi anche delle cucine... non ho motivo di celare che diventammo fraterni amici, n‚ io avevo motivo di nutrire sospetti contro costui. Ed egli mi raccont• che aveva con s‚ alcuni documenti di natura segreta, confidatigli in confessione, che non dovevano cadere in mani profane, e che non ardiva tenere presso di s‚. Siccome io custodivo l'unico luogo del monastero interdetto a tutti gli altri, mi chiese di conservargli quelle carte lontano da ogni sguardo curioso, e io acconsentii, non presumendo che i documenti fossero di natura eretica, e non li lessi neppure, collocandoli... collocandoli nel pi— inattingibile dei penetrali della biblioteca, e da allora mi ero scordato di questo fatto, sino a che questa mattina il signor inquisitore me ne ha fatto cenno, e allora sono andato a ritrovarli e glieli ho consegnati..." L'Abate prese la parola, corrucciato: "Perch‚ non mi hai informato di questo tuo patto col cellario? La biblioteca non Š riservata a cose di propriet… dei monaci!" L'Abate aveva messo in chiaro che l'abbazia non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella vicenda. "Signore," rispose confuso Malachia, "mi era parsa cosa di poca importanza. Ho peccato senza malizia." "Certo, certo," disse Bernardo in tono cordiale, "siamo tutti convinti che il bibliotecario ha agito in buona fede, e la franchezza con cui ha collaborato con questo tribunale ne Š la prova. Prego fraternamente la magnificenza vostra di non fargli carico di quella antica imprudenza. Noi crediamo a Malachia. E gli chiediamo solo che ci confermi ora sotto giuramento che le carte che ora gli mostro sono quelle che lui mi diede stamane e sono quelle che Remigio da Varagine gli consegn• anni fa, dopo il suo arrivo all'abbazia." Mostrava due pergamene che aveva tratto dai fogli posati sul tavolo. Malachia le guard• e disse con voce ferma: "Giuro su Dio padre onnipotente, sulla santissima Vergine e su tutti i santi che cos Š ed Š stato." "Mi basta," disse Bernardo. "Andate pure, Malachia da Hildesheim." Mentre Malachia usciva a testa bassa, poco prima che arrivasse alla porta, si ud una voce levarsi dal gruppo del curiosi ammassati sul fondo della sala: "Tu gli nascondevi le lettere e lui ti mostrava il culo dei novizi in cucina!" Scoppiarono alcune risate. Malachia usc rapido dando spintoni a destra e a sinistra, io avrei giurato che la voce era quella di Aymaro, ma la frase era stata gridata in falsetto. L'Abate, paonazzo in volto, url• di far silenzio e minacci• tremende punizioni per tutti. intimando ai monaci di sgombrare la sala. Bernardo sorrideva lubricamente, il cardinal Bertrando, da un lato della sala, si chinava all'orecchio di Jean d'Anneaux e gli diceva qualcosa, a cui l'altro reagiva coprendosi la bocca con la mano e chinando la testa come se tossisse. Guglielmo mi disse: "Il cellario non era solo un peccatore carnale per il bene suo, ma faceva anche il ruffiano. Ma di questo a Bernardo non importa nulla, se non quel tanto che mette in imbarazzo Abbone, mediatore imperiale..." Fu interrotto proprio da Bernardo che ora si rivolgeva a lui: "Mi interesserebbe poi sapere da voi, frate Guglielmo, di quali carte stavate parlando stamane con Severino, quando il cellario vi ud e ne trasse abbaglio." Guglielmo sostenne il suo sguardo: "Ne trasse abbaglio, appunto. Parlavamo di una copia del trattato sull'idrofobia canina di Ayyub al Ruhawi, libro mirabile di dottrina che voi certo conoscete per fama e che vi sar… stato spesso di molta utilit…... L'idrofobia, dice Ayyub, si riconosce per venticinque segni evidenti..." Bernardo, che apparteneva all'ordine dei domini canes, non giudic• opportuno affrontare una nuova battaglia. "Si trattava dunque di cose estranee al caso in questione," disse rapidamente. E prosegu l'istruttoria. "Torniamo a te, frate Remigio minorita, ben pi— pericoloso di un cane idrofobo. Se frate Guglielmo in questi giorni avesse posto pi— attenzione alla bava degli eretici che non a quella dei cani, forse avrebbe scoperto anche lui quale serpe si annidava nell'abbazia. Torniamo a queste lettere. Ora sappiamo per certo che furono in tue mani e che ti curasti di nasconderle come fossero cosa velenosissima, e che addirittura hai ucciso..." arrest• con un gesto un tentativo di diniego "... e dell'uccisione parleremo dopo... che hai ucciso, dicevo, perch‚ io non le avessi mai. Allora riconosci queste carte come cosa tua?" Il cellario non rispose, ma il suo silenzio era abbastanza eloquente. Per cui Bernardo incalz•: "E cosa sono queste carte? Sono due pagine stilate di pugno dall'eresiarca Dolcino, pochi giorni prima di essere preso, e che egli affidava a un suo accolito perch‚ le portasse agli altri suoi settatori ancora sparsi per l'Italia. Potrei leggervi tutto quello che in esse si dice, e come Dolcino, paventando la sua fine imminente, affidi un messaggio di speranza egli dice ai suoi confratelli nel demonio! Egli li consola avvisando che, per quanto le date che egli qui annuncia non concordino con quelle delle sue lettere precedenti, dove aveva promesso per l'anno 1305 la distruzione completa di tutti i preti a opera dell'imperatore Federico, tuttavia questa distruzione non sarebbe stata lontana. Ancora una volta l'eresiarca mentiva, perch‚ venti e pi— anni sono passati da quel giorno e nessuna delle sue nefaste predizioni si Š avverata. Ma non Š sulla risibile presunzione di queste profezie che dobbiamo discutere, bens sul fatto che Remigio ne fosse latore. Puoi ancora negare, frate eretico e impenitente, che hai avuto commercio e contubernio con la setta degli pseudo apostoli?" Il cellario ormai non poteva pi— negare. "Signore," disse, "la mia giovent— Š stata popolata di errori funestissimi. Quando appresi della predicazione di Dolcino, gi… sedotto com'ero dagli errori dei frati di povera vita, credetti nelle sue parole e mi unii alla sua banda. S , Š vero, fui con loro nel bresciano e nel bergamasco, fui con loro a Como e in Valsesia, con loro mi rifugiai alla Parete Calva e in val di Rassa, e infine sul monte Rebello. Ma non presi parte a nessuna malefatta, e quando essi commisero saccheggi e violenze, io portavo ancora in me lo spirito di mansuetudine che fu proprio dei figli di Francesco e proprio sul monte Rebello dissi a Dolcino che non mi sentivo pi— di partecipare alla loro lotta, ed egli mi diede il permesso di andare, perch‚, disse, non voleva dei pavidi con s‚, e mi chiese solo di portargli quelle lettere a Bologna..." "A chi?" chiese il cardinal Bertrando. "Ad alcuni suoi settatori, di cui mi pare di ricordar il nome, e come lo ricordo ve lo dico, signore," si affrett• ad assicurare Remigio. E pronunzi• i nomi di alcuni che il cardinal Bertrando mostr• di conoscere, perch‚ sorrise con aria di soddisfazione, facendo un cenno di intesa a Bernardo. "Molto bene," disse Bernardo, e prese nota di quei nomi. Poi chiese a Remigio: "E come mai ora ci consegni i tuoi amici?' "Non sono miei amici, signore, prova ne sia che le lettere non le consegnai mai. Anzi, feci di pi—, e lo dico ora dopo aver tentato di dimenticarlo per tanti anni: per poter lasciare quei luoghi senza essere preso dall'esercito del vescovo di Vercelli che ci attendeva al piano, riuscii a mettermi in contatto con alcuni di loro, e in cambio di un salvacondotto gli indicai dei buoni passaggi per poter assalire le fortificazioni di Dolcino, per cui parte del successo delle forze della chiesa fu dovuto alla mia collaborazione..." "Molto interessante. Questo ci dice che non solo fosti eretico, ma anche che fosti vile e traditore. Il che non cambia la tua situazione. Come oggi per salvarti hai tentato di accusare Malachia, che pure ti aveva reso un servizio, cos allora per salvarti consegnasti i tuoi compagni di peccato nelle mani della giustizia. Ma hai tradito i loro corpi, non hai mai tradito i loro insegnamenti, e hai conservato queste lettere come reliquie, sperando un giorno di avere il coraggio, e la possibilit…. senza correr rischi, di consegnarle, per renderti di nuovo bene accetto agli pseudo apostoli." "No signore, no," diceva il cellario, coperto di sudore, le mani tremanti. "No, vi giuro che..." "Un giuramento!" disse Bernardo. "Ecco un'altra prova della tua malizia! Vuoi giurare perch‚ tu sai che io so che gli eretici valdesi sono pronti a ogni astuzia, e persino alla morte, pur di non giurare! E se sono spinti dalla paura fingono di giurare e borbottano falsi giuramenti! Ma io lo so bene che tu non sei della setta dei poveri di Lione, volpe maledetta, e cerchi di convincermi che non sei ci• che non sei affinch‚ io non dica che tu sei ci• che sei! Allora giuri? Giuri per essere assolto ma sappi che un solo giuramento non mi basta! Posso esigerne uno, due, tre, cento, quanti ne vorr•. So benissimo che voi pseudo apostoli accordate dispense a chi giura il falso per non tradire la setta. E cos ogni giuramento sar… una nuova prova della tua colpevolezza!" "Ma allora cosa devo fare?" url• il cellario, cadendo ginocchioni. "Non prosternarti come un beghino! Non devi fare nulla. Ormai io solo so cosa si dovr… fare," disse Bernardo con un sorriso tremendo. "Tu non devi che confessare. E sarai dannato e condannato se confesserai, e sarai dannato e condannato se non confesserai, perch‚ sarai punito come spergiuro! Allora confessa, almeno per abbreviare questo dolorosissimo interrogatorio, che turba le nostre coscienze e il nostro senso della mitezza e della compassione!" "Ma cosa debbo confessare?" "Due ordini di peccati. Che sei stato della setta di Dolcino, che ne hai condiviso le proposizioni eretiche, e i costumi e le offese alla dignit… dei vescovi e dei magistrati cittadini, che impenitente continui a condividerne le menzogne e le illusioni, anche dopo che l'eresiarca Š morto e che la setta Š stata dispersa, anche se non del tutto debellata e distrutta. E che, corrotto nell'intimo dell'animo tuo dalle pratiche che apprendesti nella setta immonda, sei colpevole dei disordini contro Dio e gli uomini perpetrati in questa abbazia, per ragioni che ancora mi sfuggono ma che non dovranno neppure esser del tutto chiarite, una volta che si sia luminosamente dimostrato (come stiamo facendo) che l'eresia di coloro che predicarono e predicano la povert…, contro gli insegnamenti del signor papa e delle sue bolle, non pu• che portare a opere delittuose. Questo dovranno apprendere i fedeli e questo mi baster…. Confessa." Fu chiaro a questo punto cosa Bernardo volesse. Per nulla interessato a sapere chi avesse ucciso gli altri monaci, voleva solo dimostrare che Remigio in qualche modo condivideva le idee propugnate dai teologi dell'imperatore. E dopo aver mostrato la connessione tra quelle idee, che erano anche quelle del capitolo di Perugia, e quelle dei fraticelli e dei dolciniani, e aver mostrato che un solo uomo, in quell'abbazia, partecipava di tutte quelle eresie, ed era stato l'autore di molti delitti, in quel modo egli avrebbe recato un colpo invero mortale ai propri avversari. Guardai Guglielmo e capii che aveva capito, ma non poteva farci nulla, anche se lo aveva previsto. Guardai l'Abate e lo vidi scuro in volto: si rendeva conto, in ritardo, di essere stato tratto anch'egli in una trappola, e che la sua stessa autorit… di mediatore si stava sfaldando, ora che stava per apparire come il signore di un luogo in cui tutte le infamie del secolo si erano date convegno. Quanto al cellario ormai non sapeva pi— quale fosse il delitto di cui poteva ancora scagionarsi. Ma forse in quel momento egli non fu capace di nessun calcolo, il grido che usc dalla sua bocca era il grido della sua anima e in esso e con esso egli scaricava anni di lunghi e segreti rimorsi. Ovvero dopo una vita di incertezze, entusiasmi e delusioni, vilt… e tradimenti, messo di fronte alla ineluttabilit… della sua rovina, egli decideva di professare la fede della sua giovinezza, senza pi— chiedersi se fosse giusta o sbagliata, ma quasi per mostrare a se stesso che era capace di qualche fede. "S Š vero," grid•, "sono stato con Dolcino e ne ho condiviso i delitti, le licenze, forse ero pazzo, confondevo l'amore del signor nostro Cristo Ges— con il bisogno di libert… e con l'odio per i vescovi, Š vero, ho peccato, ma sono innocente di quanto Š avvenuto all'abbazia, lo giuro!" "Abbiamo per intanto ottenuto qualcosa," disse Bernardo. "Quindi tu ammetti di aver praticato l'eresia di Dolcino, della strega Margherita e dei suoi compari. Tu ammetti di essere stato con loro mentre vicino a Trivero impiccavano molti fedeli di Cristo tra cui un bambino innocente di dieci anni? E quando impiccarono altri uomini alla presenza delle mogli e dei genitori perch‚ non volevano consegnarsi all'arbitrio di quei cani? E perch‚, ormai, accecati dalla vostra furia e dalla vostra superbia, ritenevate che nessuno potesse essere salvato se non apparteneva alla vostra comunit…? Parla!" "S , s , ho creduto queste cose e fatto quelle!" "Ed eri presente quando catturarono alcuni fedeli dei vescovi e alcuni ne fecero morire di fame in carcere, e a una donna gravida tagliarono un braccio e una mano, lasciandola poi partorire un bambino che subito mor senza battesimo? Ed eri con loro quando rasero al suolo e diedero alle fiamme i villaggi di Mosso, Trivero, Cossila e Flecchia, e molte altre localit… della zona di Crepacorio e molte case a Mortiliano e a Quorino, e incendiarono la chiesa di Trivero imbrattando prima le immagini sacre, strappando le lapidi dagli altari, rompendo un braccio alla statua della Vergine, saccheggiando i calici, gli arredi e i libri, distruggendo il campanile, rompendo le campane, appropriandosi di tutti i vasi della confraternita e dei beni del sacerdote?" "S , s , io c'ero, e nessuno sapeva pi— cosa si facesse, volevamo anticipare il momento del castigo, eravamo le avanguardie dell'imperatore mandato dal cielo e dal papa santo, dovevamo affrettare il momento della discesa dell'angelo di Filadelfia, e allora tutti avrebbero ricevuto la grazia dello spirito santo e la chiesa sarebbe stata rinnovata, e dopo la distruzione di tutti i perversi solo i perfetti avrebbero regnato!" Il cellario sembrava invasato e illuminato a un tempo, pareva che ora la diga del silenzio e della simulazione si fosse rotta, che il suo passato tornasse non solo a parole, ma per immagini, e che egli riprovasse le emozioni che lo avevano esaltato un tempo. "Allora," incalzava Bernardo, "tu confessi che avete onorato come martire Gherardo Segalelli, che avete negato ogni autorit… alla chiesa romana, che affermavate che n‚ il papa n‚ alcuna autorit… poteva prescrivervi un modo di vita diverso dal vostro, che nessuno aveva il diritto di scomunicarvi, che dal tempo di san Silvestro tutti i prelati della chiesa erano stati prevaricatori e seduttori, salvo Pietro da Morrone, che i laici non sono tenuti a pagare le decime ai preti che non pratichino uno stato di assoluta perfezione e povert… come lo praticarono i primi apostoli, che le decime pertanto dovevano essere pagate a voi soli, gli unici apostoli e poveri di Cristo, che per pregare Dio una chiesa consacrata non vale pi— di una stalla, che percorrevate i villaggi e seducevate le genti gridando 'penitenziagite', che cantavate il "Salve Regina" per attirare perfidamente le folle, e vi facevate passare per penitenti menando una vita perfetta agli occhi del mondo, e poi vi concedevate ogni licenza e ogni lussuria perch‚ non credevate nel sacramento del matrimonio, n‚ in alcun altro sacramento, e ritenendovi pi— puri degli altri vi potevate permettere ogni sozzura e ogni offesa del corpo vostro e del corpo degli altri? Parla!" "S , s , io confesso la vera fede a cui avevo creduto allora con tutta l'anima, confesso che abbiamo abbandonato le nostre vesti in segno di spoliazione, che abbiamo rinunciato a tutti i nostri beni mentre voi razza di cani non vi rinunzierete mai, che da allora non abbiamo pi— accettato danaro da alcuno n‚ ne abbiamo portato su di noi, e siamo vissuti di elemosina e non ci siamo riservati nulla per il domani, e quando ci accoglievano e ci imbandivano la tavola mangiavamo e partivamo lasciando sulla tavola quanto era avanzato..." "E avete bruciato e saccheggiato per impadronirvi dei beni dei buoni cristiani!" "E abbiamo bruciato e saccheggiato perch‚ avevamo eletto la povert… a legge universale e avevamo il diritto di appropriarci delle ricchezze illegittime degli altri, e volevamo colpire al cuore la trama di avidit… che si estendeva da parrocchia a parrocchia, ma non abbiamo mai saccheggiato per possedere, n‚ ucciso per saccheggiare, uccidevamo per punire, per purificare gli impuri attraverso il sangue, forse eravamo presi da un desiderio smodato di giustizia, si pecca anche per eccesso d'amor di Dio, per sovrabbondanza di perfezione, noi eravamo la vera congregazione spirituale inviata dal Signore e riservata alla gloria degli ultimi tempi, cercavamo il nostro premio in paradiso anticipando i tempi della vostra distruzione, noi soli eravamo gli apostoli di Cristo, tutti gli altri avevano tradito, e Gherardo Segalelli era stato una pianta divina, planta Dei pullulans in radice fidei, la nostra regola ci veniva direttamente da Dio, non da voi cani dannati, predicatori bugiardi che spargete intorno l'odore dello zolfo e non quello dell'incenso, cani vili, carogne putride, corvi, servi della puttana di Avignone, promessi che siete alla perdizione! Allora io credevo, e anche il nostro corpo si era redento, ed eravamo la spada del Signore, bisognava pure uccidere degli innocenti per potervi uccidere tutti al pi— presto. Noi volevamo un mondo migliore, di pace e di gentilezza, e la felicit… per tutti, noi volevamo uccidere la guerra che voi portavate con la vostra avidit…, perch‚ ci rimproverate se per stabilire la giustizia e la felicit… abbiamo dovuto versare un po' di sangue... Š... Š che non ce ne voleva molto, per fare presto, e valeva pur la pena di fare rossa tutta l'acqua del Carnasco, quel giorno a Stavello, era anche sangue nostro, non ci risparmiavamo, sangue nostro e sangue vostro, tanto tanto, subito subito, i tempi della profezia di Dolcino erano stretti, bisognava affrettare il corso degli eventi..." Tremava tutto, si passava le mani sull'abito come se volesse pulirle dal sangue che evocava. "Il ghiottone Š ridiventato un puro," mi disse Guglielmo. "Ma Š questa la purezza?" domandai inorridito. "Ce ne sar… anche di un'altra sorta," disse Guglielmo, "ma, quale che sia, mi fa sempre paura. "Cosa vi terrorizza di pi— nella purezza?" chiesi. "La fretta," rispose Guglielmo. "Basta, basta," diceva ora Bernardo, "ti chiedevamo una confessione, non un appello alla strage. Va bene, non solo sei stato eretico ma lo sei ancora. Non solo sei stato assassino, ma hai ancora ucciso. Allora dicci come hai ucciso i tuoi fratelli in questa abbazia, e perch‚." Il cellario smise di tremare, si guard• intorno come se uscisse da un sogno: "No," disse, "coi delitti dell'abbazia non c'entro. Ho confessato tutto quello che ho fatto, non fatemi confessare quello che non ho fatto..." "Ma cosa rimane che tu non possa avere fatto? Ora ti dici innocente? O agnello, o modello di mansuetudine! Lo avete udito, ha avuto un tempo le mani lorde di sangue e ora Š innocente! Forse ci siamo sbagliati, Remigio da Varagine Š un modello di virt—, un figlio fedele della chiesa, un nemico dei nemici di Cristo, ha sempre rispettato l'ordine che la mano vigile della chiesa si Š affannata a imporre a villaggi e citt…, la pace dei commerci, le botteghe degli artigiani, i tesori delle chiese. Egli Š innocente, non ha commesso nulla, tra le mie braccia, fratello Remigio, ch‚ io ti possa consolare delle accuse che i malvagi hanno elevato contro di te!" E mentre Remigio lo guardava con occhi sperduti, come quasi di colpo stesse credendo in una assoluzione finale, Bernardo si ricompose e si rivolse in tono di comando al capitano degli arcieri. "Mi ripugna ricorrere a mezzi che la chiesa ha sempre criticato quando vengono praticati dal braccio secolare. Ma c'Š una legge che domina e dirige anche i miei personali sentimenti. Chiedete all'Abate un luogo dove si possano predisporre gli strumenti di tortura. Ma che non si proceda subito. Per tre giorni resti in una cella, in ceppi mani e piedi. Poi gli si mostrino gli strumenti. Soltanto. E al quarto giorno si proceda. La giustizia non Š mossa dalla fretta, come credevano gli pseudi apostoli, e quella di Dio ha secoli a disposizione. Si proceda piano, e per gradi. E soprattutto, ricordate quanto Š stato detto ripetutamente: che si evitino le mutilazioni e il pericolo di morte. Una delle provvidenze che questo procedimento riconosce all'empio, Š proprio che la morte venga assaporata, e attesa, ma non venga prima che la confessione sia stata piena, e volontaria, e purificatrice." Gli arcieri si chinarono a sollevare il cellario, ma questi punt• i piedi a terra e fece resistenza, accennando di voler parlare. Ottenutane licenza, parl•, ma le parole gli uscivano a fatica dalla bocca e il suo discorso era come il biascicare di un ubriaco e aveva qualcosa di osceno. Solo man mano che parlava ritrov• quella sorta di selvaggia energia che aveva animato la sua confessione poco prima. "No signore. La tortura no. Io sono un uomo vile. Ho tradito allora, ho rinnegato per undici anni in questo monastero la mia fede di un tempo, riscuotendo le decime da vignaiuoli e da contadini, ispezionando le stalle e gli stabbi perch‚ fiorissero ad arricchir l'Abate, ho collaborato di buon grado alla amministrazione di questa fabbrica dell'Anticristo. E mi trovavo bene, avevo dimenticato i giorni della rivolta, mi crogiolavo nei piaceri della gola e in altri ancora. Io sono un vile. Ho venduto oggi i miei antichi confratelli di Bologna, ho venduto allora Dolcino. E da vile, travestito come uno degli uomini della crociata, ho assistito alla cattura di Dolcino e di Margherita, quando li portarono il sabato santo nel castello del Bugello. Mi aggirai intorno a Vercelli per tre mesi, sino a che non arriv• la lettera di papa Clemente con l'ordine della condanna. E vidi Margherita tagliata a pezzi davanti agli occhi di Dolcino, e gridava, scannata che era, povero corpo che una notte avevo toccato anch'io... E mentre il suo cadavere straziato bruciava, furono su Dolcino, e gli strapparono il naso e i testicoli con tenaglie infuocate, e non Š vero quello che han detto dopo, che non emise neppure un gemito. Dolcino era alto e robusto, aveva una gran barba da diavolo e i capelli rossi che gli cadevano in anelli sugli omeri, era bello e potente quando ci guidava con un cappello a larghe falde, e la piuma, e la spada cinta sulla veste talare, Dolcino faceva paura agli uomini e faceva gridare di piacere le donne... Ma quando lo torturarono gridava di dolore anche lui, come una donna, come un vitello, perdeva sangue da tutte le ferite mentre lo portavano da un angolo all'altro, e continuavano a ferirlo poco, per mostrare quanto a lungo potesse vivere un emissario del demonio, e lui voleva morire, chiedeva che lo finissero, ma mor troppo tardi, quando giunse sul rogo, ed era un solo ammasso di carne sanguinante. Io lo seguivo e mi rallegravo con me stesso per essere sfuggito a quella prova, ero orgoglioso della mia astuzia, e quel cialtrone di Salvatore era con me, e mi diceva: come abbiam fatto bene fratel Remigio a comportarci da persone avvedute, non c'Š nulla che sia pi— brutto della tortura! Avrei abiurato mille religioni, quel giorno. E sono anni, tanti anni che mi dico quanto fui vile, e quanto fui felice di essere vile, e tuttavia speravo sempre di poter mostrare a me stesso che non ero cos vile. Oggi tu mi hai dato questa forza, signor Bernardo, sei stato per me quello che gli imperatori pagani sono stati per i pi— vili del martiri. Mi hai dato il coraggio di confessare quello in cui ho creduto con l'anima, mentre il corpo se ne ritraeva. Per• non impormi troppo coraggio, pi— di quanto ne possa sopportare questa mia carcassa mortale. La tortura no. Dir• tutto quello che vuoi tu, meglio il rogo subito, si muore soffocati prima di bruciare. La tortura come a Dolcino, no. Tu vuoi un cadavere e per averlo hai bisogno che assuma su di me la colpa per altri cadaveri. Cadavere sar• presto, in ogni caso. E quindi ti do quanto chiedi. Ho ucciso Adelmo da Otranto per odio alla sua giovinezza e alla sua bravura nel giocare su mostri simili a me, vecchio, grasso, piccolo e ignorante. Ho ucciso Venanzio da Salvemec perch‚ era troppo sapiente e leggeva libri che io non capivo. Ho ucciso Berengario da Arundel per odio alla sua biblioteca, io che ho fatto teologia bastonando i parroci troppo grassi. Ho ucciso Severino da Sant'Emmerano... perch‚? perch‚ collezionava le erbe, io che sono stato sul monte Rebello dove le erbe le mangiavamo senza interrogarci sulle loro virt—. In verit… potrei uccidere anche gli altri, compreso il nostro Abate: col papa o con l'impero, egli fa sempre parte dei miei nemici e l'ho sempre odiato, anche quando mi dava da mangiare perch‚ gli davo da mangiare. Ti basta? Ah, no, vuoi sapere anche come ho ucciso tutta quella gente... Ma li ho uccisi... vediamo... Evocando le potenze infernali, con l'aiuto di mille legioni ottenute al mio comando con l'arte che mi ha insegnato Salvatore. Per uccidere qualcuno non Š necessario colpire, il diavolo lo fa per voi, se sapete comandare al diavolo." Guardava gli astanti con aria complice, ridendo. Ma era ormai il riso di un dissennato, anche se, come mi fece osservare dopo Guglielmo, questo dissennato aveva avuto l'accortezza di trascinare nella propria rovina Salvatore, per vendicarsi della sua delazione. "E come potevi comandare al diavolo?" incalzava Bernardo, che assumeva questo delirio come legittima confessione. "Lo sai anche tu, non si commercia tanti anni con gli indemoniati senza assumere il loro abito! Lo sai anche tu, scannatore di apostoli! Prendi un gatto nero, non Š vero? che non abbia neppure un pelo bianco (e tu lo sai) e gli leghi le quattro zampe, poi lo porti a mezzanotte a un crocicchio, quindi gridi ad alta voce: o grande Lucifero imperatore dell'inferno, io ti prendo e ti introduco nel corpo del mio nemico cos come ora tengo prigioniero questo gatto, e se porterai il mio nemico a morte, il giorno dopo a mezzanotte, in questo stesso posto, io ti offrir• questo gatto in sacrificio, e tu farai quanto ti comando per i poteri della mag a che io ora esercito secondo il libro occulto di san Cipriano, nel nome di tutti i capi delle maggiori legioni dell'inferno, Adramelch, Alastor e Azazele, che io ora prego con tutti i loro fratelli..." Il labbro gli tremava, gli occhi sembravano usciti dall'orbita, e cominci• a pregare ovvero, pareva che pregasse, ma elevava le sue implorazioni a tutti i baroni delle legioni infernali... "Abigor, pecca pro nobis... Amon, miserere nobis... Samael, libera nos a bono... Belial eleyson... Focalor, in corruptionem meam intende... Haborym, damnamus dominum... Zaebos, anum meum aperies... Leonardo, asperge me spermate tuo et inquinabor..." "Basta, basta!" urlavano i presenti segnandosi. E: "Oh Signore, perdonaci tutti!" Il cellario ora taceva. Pronunziati che ebbe i nomi di tutti questi diavoli, cadde a faccia in gi— versando saliva biancastra, dalla bocca distorta e dalla chiostra digrignante dei denti. Le sue mani, pur mortificate dalle catene, si aprivano e si serravano in modo convulso, i suoi piedi scalciavano l'aria irregolarmente a tratti. Avvertendo che ero stato preso da un tremito d'orrore, Guglielmo mi pos• la mano sulla testa, mi afferr• quasi alla nuca stringendola, e ridandomi la calma: "Impara," mi disse, "sotto tortura, o minacciato di tortura, un uomo non solo dice ci• che ha fatto ma anche ci• che avrebbe voluto fare, anche se non lo sapeva. Remigio ora vuole la morte con tutta l'anima sua." Gli arcieri condussero via il cellario ancora in preda a convulsioni. Bernardo radun• le proprie carte. Poi fiss• gli astanti, immobili in preda a grande turbamento. "L'interrogatorio Š finito. L'imputato, reo confesso, sar… condotto ad Avignone, dove avr… luogo il processo definitivo, a salvaguardia scrupolosa della verit… e della giustizia, e solo dopo quel regolare processo sar… bruciato. Egli, Abbone, non vi appartiene pi—, n‚ appartiene pi— a me, che sono stato solo l'umile strumento della verit…. Lo strumento della giustizia sta altrove, i pastori han fatto il loro dovere, ora ai cani, che separino la pecora infetta dal gregge e la purifichino col fuoco. Il miserabile episodio che ha visto quest'uomo colpevole di tanti efferati delitti, si Š concluso. Ora l'abbazia viva in pace. Ma il mondo..." e qui alz• la voce e si diresse al gruppo dei legati, "il mondo non ha ancora trovato pace, il mondo Š dilaniato dall'eresia, che trova ricetto persino nelle sale dei palazzi imperiali! Che i miei fratelli ricordino questo: un cingulum diaboli lega i perversi settatori di Dolcino agli onorati maestri del capitolo di Perugia. Non dimentichiamolo, davanti agli occhi di Dio le farneticazioni di quel miserabile che abbiamo appena consegnato alla giustizia non sono diverse da quelle dei maestri che banchettano alla mensa del tedesco scomunicato di Baviera. La fonte delle nefandezze degli eretici sgorga da molte predicazioni, anche onorate, ancora impunite. E' dura passione e umile calvario quello di chi Š stato chiamato da Dio, come la mia persona peccatrice, a individuare il serpe dell'eresia dovunque si annidi. Ma compiendo quest'opera santa si impara che non Š eretico soltanto chi pratica l'eresia allo scoperto. I sostenitori dell'eresia si possono individuare attraverso cinque indizi probanti. Primo, coloro che li visitano di nascosto mentre sono tenuti in prigione; secondo, coloro che piangono la loro cattura e sono stati loro intimi amici in vita (difficile infatti che non sappia dell'attivit… dell'eretico chi lo ha frequentato a lungo); terzo, coloro che sostengono che gli eretici sono stati condannati ingiustamente, anche quando sia stata dimostrata la loro colpa; quarto, coloro che guardano male e criticano coloro che perseguitano gli eretici e predicano con successo contro di loro, e lo si pu• desumere dagli occhi, dal naso, dalla espressione che cercano di nascondere, mostrando di odiare coloro verso i quali provano amarezza e di amare coloro della cui disgrazia tanto si dolgono. Quinto segno Š infine il fatto che si raccolgano le ossa incenerite degli eretici bruciati e se ne faccia oggetto di venerazione... Ma io attribuisco altissimo valore anche a un sesto segno, e ritengo palesemente amici degli eretici coloro nei cui libri (anche se essi non offendono apertamente l'ortodossia) gli eretici abbiano trovato le premesse onde sillogizzare nel loro modo perverso." Diceva, e guardava Ubertino. Tutta la legazione francescana cap bene a cosa Bernardo alludesse. Ormai l'incontro era fallito, nessuno avrebbe pi— ardito riprendere la discussione del mattino, sapendo che ogni parola sarebbe stata ascoltata pensando agli ultimi e sciagurati avvenimenti. Se Bernardo era stato inviato dal papa per impedire una ricomposizione tra i due gruppi, ci era riuscito. Vespri. Dove Ubertino si da alla fuga, Bencio incomincia a osservare le leggi e Guglielmo fa alcune riflessioni sui vari tipi di lussuria incontrati quel giorno. Mentre l'assemblea sfollava lentamente dalla sala capitolare Michele si avvicin• a Guglielmo, ed entrambi furono raggiunti da Ubertino. Tutti insieme uscimmo all'aperto, discutendo quindi nel chiostro, protetti dalla nebbia che non accennava a scemare, anzi era resa ancor pi— densa dalla tenebra. "Non credo occorra commentare quanto Š avvenuto," disse Guglielmo. "Bernardo ci ha sconfitto. Non chiedetemi se quell'imbecille di dolciniano Š davvero colpevole di tutti quei delitti. Per quel che ne capisco, no, senz'altro. Il fatto Š che siamo al punto di prima. Giovanni ti vuole da solo ad Avignone, Michele, e questo incontro non ti ha fornito le garanzie che cercavamo. Anzi, ti ha dato una immagine di come ogni tua parola, laggi—, potrebbe essere stravolta. Da cui si deduce, mi pare, che tu non debba andare." Michele scosse la testa: "Invece andr•. Non voglio uno scisma. Tu Guglielmo oggi hai parlato chiaro, e hai detto cosa vorresti. Ebbene, non Š ci• che voglio io, e mi rendo conto che le delibere dei capitolo di Perugia sono state usate dai teologi imperiali oltre i nostri intendimenti. Io voglio che l'ordine francescano sia accettato, nei suoi ideali di povert…, dal papa. E il papa dovr… capire che solo se l'ordine assume su di s‚ l'ideale della povert…, si potranno riassorbire le sue diramazioni ereticali. Io non penso all'assemblea del popolo o al diritto delle genti. Io devo impedire che l'ordine si dissolva in una pluralit… di fraticelli. Andr• ad Avignone, e se sar… necessario far• atto di sottomissione a Giovanni. Transiger• su tutto, meno che sul principio di povert…." Intervenne Ubertino: "Lo sai che rischi la vita?" "E cos sia," rispose Michele, "meglio che rischiare l'anima." Rischi• seriamente la vita e, se Giovanni era nel giusto (ci• che ancora non credo), perse anche l'anima. Come ormai tutti sanno, Michele and• dal papa, la settimana che segu i fatti che ora narro. Gli tenne testa per quattro mesi, sino a che nell'aprile dell'anno seguente Giovanni convoc• un concistoro in cui lo tratt• da folle, temerario, testardo, tiranno, fautore d'eresia, serpe nutrito dalla chiesa nel suo stesso seno. E c'Š da pensare che ormai, secondo il modo in cui lui vedeva le cose, Giovanni avesse ragione, perch‚ in quei quattro mesi Michele era divenuto amico dell'amico del mio maestro, l'altro Guglielmo, quello di Occam, e ne aveva condiviso le idee non molto diverse, se pure ancora pi— estreme, di quelle che il mio maestro condivideva con Marsilio e aveva espresso quella mattina. La vita di questi dissidenti divenne precaria, ad Avignone, e alla fine di maggio Michele, Guglielmo di Occam, Bonagrazia da Bergamo, Francesco d'Ascoli e Henri de Talheim si diedero alla fuga, inseguiti dagli uomini del papa a Nizza, Tolone, Marsiglia e Aigues Mortes, dove furono raggiunti dal cardinale Pierre de Arrablay che cerc• invano di indurli a tornare, senza vincere le loro resistenze, il loro odio verso il pontefice, la loro paura. In giugno arrivarono a Pisa, accolti in trionfo dagli imperiali, e nei mesi seguenti Michele avrebbe denunciato pubblicamente Giovanni. Troppo tardi, ormai. Le fortune dell'imperatore stavano scemando, da Avignone Giovanni tramava per dare ai minoriti un nuovo superiore generale, ottenendo infine la vittoria. Meglio avrebbe fatto Michele quel giorno a non decidere di andar dal papa: avrebbe potuto curare la resistenza dei minoriti da vicino, senza perdere tanti mesi alla merc‚ del suo nemico, indebolendo la sua posizione... Ma forse cos aveva predisposto l'onnipotenza divina n‚ so ora pi— chi tra tutti coloro fosse nel giusto, e dopo tanti anni anche il fuoco delle passioni si spegne, e con esso quello che si credeva essere la luce della verit…. Chi di noi Š pi— capace di dire se avessero ragione Ettore o Achille, Agamennone o Priamo quando si dibattevano per la bellezza di una donna che ora Š cenere di cenere? Ma mi perdo in malinconiche divagazioni. Devo invece dire della fine di quel triste colloquio. Michele aveva deciso, e non ci fu modo di convincerlo a desistere. Salvo che si poneva ora un altro problema, e Guglielmo lo enunci• senza ambagi: Ubertino stesso non era pi— al sicuro. Le frasi che gli aveva rivolto Bernardo, l'odio che per lui ormai nutriva il papa, il fatto che mentre Michele rappresentava ancora un potere con cui trattare, Ubertino era rimasto invece a far parte per se stesso... "Giovanni vuole Michele a corte e Ubertino all'inferno. Se conosco bene Bernardo, entro domani, e complice la nebbia, Ubertino sar… stato ucciso. E se qualcuno si chieder… da chi, l'abbazia potr… ben sopportare un altro delitto, e si dir… che erano diavoli evocati da Remigio coi suoi gatti neri, o qualche dolciniano superstite che ancora si aggira tra queste mura... Ubertino era preoccupato: "E allora?" chiese. "Allora," disse Guglielmo. "vai a parlare con l'Abate. Chiedigli una cavalcatura, delle provviste, una lettera per qualche abbazia lontana, oltre le Alpi. E approfitta della nebbia e del buio per partire subito." "Ma gli arcieri non guardano ancora le porte?" "L'abbazia ha altre uscite, e l'Abate le conosce. Basta che un servo ti attenda a uno dei tornanti inferiori con una cavalcatura e, uscendo da qualche passaggio nella cinta, tu avrai solo da fare un tratto di bosco. Devi farlo subito, prima che Bernardo si riabbia dall'estasi del suo trionfo. Io debbo occuparmi di qualcosa d'altro, avevo due missioni, una Š fallita, che almeno non fallisca l'altra. Voglio mettere le mani su un libro, e su di un uomo. Se tutto va bene, tu sarai fuori di qui prima che io cerchi ancora di te. E dunque addio." Apr le braccia. Commosso, Ubertino lo abbracci• stretto: "Addio Guglielmo, sei un inglese pazzo e arrogante, ma hai un gran cuore. Ci rivedremo?" "Ci rivedremo," lo rassicur• Guglielmo, "Dio lo vorr…." Dio, poi, non lo volle. Come gi… dissi. Ubertino mor misteriosamente ucciso due anni dopo. Vita dura e avventurosa, quella di questo vecchio combattivo e ardente. Forse non tu un santo, ma spero che Dio abbia premiato quella sua adamantina sicurezza di essere tale. Pi— divento vecchio e pi— mi abbandono alla volont… di Dio, e sempre meno apprezzo l'intelligenza che vuole sapere e la volont… che vuole fare: e riconosco come unico elemento di salvezza la fede, che sa attendere paziente senza troppo interrogare. E Ubertino ebbe certamente molta fede nel sangue e nell'agonia di Nostro Signore crocefisso. Forse pensavo a queste cose anche allora e il mistico vecchio se ne accorse, o indovin• che le avrei pensate un giorno. Mi sorrise con dolcezza e mi abbracci•, senza l'ardore con cui mi aveva afferrato talvolta nei giorni precedenti. Mi abbracci• come un avo abbraccia il nipote, e nello stesso spirito lo ricambiai. Poi si allontan• con Michele per cercare dell'Abate. "E ora?" domandai a Guglielmo. "E ora torniamo ai nostri delitti." "Maestro," dissi, "oggi sono successe cose molto gravi per la cristianit… ed Š fallita la vostra missione. Eppure sembrate pi— interessato alla soluzione di questo mistero che non allo scontro tra il papa e l'imperatore." "I folli e i bambini dicono sempre la verit…, Adso. Sar… perch‚ come consigliere imperiale il mio amico Marsilio Š pi— bravo di me, ma come inquisitore sono pi— bravo io. Persino pi— bravo di Bernardo Gui, Dio mi perdoni. Perch‚ a Bernardo non interessa scoprire i colpevoli, bens bruciare gli imputati. E io invece trovo il diletto pi— gaudioso nel dipanare una bella e intricata matassa. E sar… ancora perch‚ in un momento in cui, come filosofo, dubito che il mondo abbia un ordine, mi consola scoprire, se non un ordine, almeno una serie di connessioni in piccole porzioni degli affari del mondo. Infine c'Š probabilmente un'altra ragione: ed Š che in questa storia forse sono in gioco cose pi— grandi e importanti che non la battaglia tra Giovanni e Ludovico..." "Ma Š una storia di rubamenti e vendette tra monaci di poca virt—!" esclamai dubbioso. "Intorno a un libro proibito, Adso, intorno a un libro proibito," rispose Guglielmo. Ormai i monaci stavano avviandosi a cena. Il pasto era gi… a met… quando sl sedette accanto a noi Michele da Cesena avvertendoci che Ubertino era partito. Guglielmo trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Alla fine della cena evitammo l'Abate che si stava intrattenendo con Bernardo e individuammo Bencio, che ci salut• con un mezzo sorriso, tentando di arrivare alla porta. Guglielmo lo raggiunse e lo costrinse a seguirci in un angolo della cucina. "Bencio," gli chiese Guglielmo, "dov'Š il libro?" "Quale libro?" "Bencio, nessuno di noi due Š uno sciocco. Parlo del libro che cercavamo oggi da Severino e che io non ho riconosciuto e che tu hai riconosciuto benissimo e sei andato a riprendere... "Cosa vi fa pensare che lo abbia preso?" "Lo penso, e lo pensi anche tu. Dov'Š?" "Non posso dirlo." "Bencio, se non me lo dici ne parler• all'Abate." "Non posso dirlo per ordine dell'Abate," disse Bencio con aria virtuosa. "Oggi, dopo che ci siamo visti, Š accaduto qualcosa che dovete sapere. Dopo la morte di Berengario mancava un aiuto bibliotecario. Oggi pomeriggio Malachia mi ha proposto di prendere il suo posto. Proprio mezz'ora fa l'Abate ha acconsentito, e da domani mattina, spero, sar• iniziato ai segreti della biblioteca. E' vero, ho preso il libro stamane, e l'avevo nascosto nel pagliericcio della mia cella senza neppure guardarlo, perch‚ sapevo che Malachia mi sorvegliava. E a un certo punto Malachia mi ha fatto la proposta che vi ho detto. E allora ho fatto quel che deve fare un aiuto bibliotecario: gli ho consegnato il libro." Non potei trattenermi dall'intervenire, e con violenza. "Ma Bencio, ieri, e l'altro ieri tu... voi dicevate che eravate arso dalla curiosit… di conoscere, che non volevate pi— che la biblioteca celasse dei misteri, che uno scolaro deve sapere..." Bencio taceva arrossendo, ma Guglielmo mi arrest•: "Adso, da qualche ora Bencio Š passato dall'altra parte. Ora lui Š il custode di quei segreti che voleva conoscere, e mentre li custodisce avr… tutto il tempo che vorr… per conoscerli." "Ma gli altri?" domandai. "Bencio parlava a nome di tutti i sapienti!" "Prima," disse Guglielmo. E mi trascin• via lasciando Bencio in preda alla confusione. "Bencio," mi disse poi Guglielmo, "Š vittima di una grande lussuria, che non Š quella di Berengario n‚ quella del cellario. Come molti studiosi, ha la lussuria del sapere. Del sapere per se stesso. Escluso da una parte di questo sapere, voleva impadronirsene. Ora se ne Š impadronito. Malachia conosceva il suo uomo e ha usato il mezzo migliore per riavere il libro e suggellare le labbra di Bencio. Tu mi chiederai a che pro controllare tanta riserva di sapere se si accetta di non metterlo a disposizione di tutti gli altri. Ma proprio per questo ho parlato di lussuria. Non era lussuria la sete di conoscenza di Ruggiero Bacone, che voleva impiegare la scienza per rendere pi— felice il popolo di Dio e quindi non cercava il sapere per il sapere. Quella di Bencio Š solo curiosit… insaziabile, orgoglio dell'intelletto, un modo come un altro, per un monaco, di trasformare e pacificare le voglie dei propri lombi, o l'ardore che fa di un altro un guerriero della fede, o dell'eresia. Non c'Š solo la lussuria della carne. E' lussuria quella di Bernardo Gui, stravolta lussuria di giustizia che si identifica con una lussuria di potere. E' lussuria di ricchezza quella del nostro santo e non pi— romano pontefice. Era lussuria di testimonianza e trasformazione e penitenza e morte quella del cellario da giovane. Ed Š lussuria di libri quella di Bencio. Come tutte le lussurie, come quella di Onan che spargeva il proprio seme per terra, Š lussuria sterile, e non ha nulla a che vedere con l'amore, neppure quello carnale..." "Lo so," mormorai mio malgrado. Guglielmo fece finta di non avere udito. Ma, come continuando il suo discorso, disse: "L'amore vero vuole il bene dell'amato." "Non sar… che Bencio vuole il bene dei suoi libri (ch‚ ormai sono anche suoi) e pensa che il loro bene sia restare lontano da mani rapaci?" domandai. "Il bene di un libro sta nell'essere letto. Un libro Š fatto di segni che parlano di altri segni, i quali a loro volta parlano delle cose. Senza un occhio che lo legga, un libro reca segni che non producono concetti, e quindi Š muto. Questa biblioteca Š nata forse per salvare i libri che contiene, ma ora vive per seppellirli. Per questo Š divenuta fomite di empiet…. Il cellario ha detto di aver tradito. Cos ha fatto Bencio. Ha tradito. Oh che brutta giornata, mio buon Adso! Piena di sangue e rovina. Per quest'oggi ne ho abbastanza. Andiamo anche noi a compieta, e poi a dormire." Uscendo dalla cucina incontrammo Aymaro. Ci domand• se era vero quello che si sussurrava, che Malachia avesse proposto Bencio come proprio aiuto. Non potemmo che confermare. "Questo Malachia ha fatto molte belle cose, quest'oggi," disse Aymaro col suo solito sogghigno di disprezzo e di indulgenza. "Se ci fosse giustizia, il diavolo verrebbe a prenderselo, questa notte." Compieta. Dove si ascolta un sermone sulla venuta dell'Anticristo e Adso scopre il potere dei nomi propri. Vespro aveva avuto luogo in modo confuso, ancora durante l'interrogatorio del cellario, coi novizi curiosi che erano sfuggiti di mano al loro maestro per seguire da finestre e fessure quanto accadeva nella sala capitolare. Occorreva ora che tutta la comunit… pregasse per l'anima buona di Severino. Si pensava che l'Abate avrebbe parlato a tutti, e ci si domandava cosa avrebbe detto. Invece, dopo la rituale omelia di san Gregorio, il responsorio e i tre salmi prescritti, l'Abate si affacci• al pulpito, ma solo per dire che quella sera lui avrebbe taciuto. Troppe sventure avevano funestato l'abbazia, disse, perch‚ lo stesso padre comune avesse potuto parlare con l'accento di chi rimprovera e ammonisce. Occorreva che tutti, nessuno escluso, facessero un severo esame di coscienza. Ma poich‚ bisognava che qualcuno parlasse, proponeva che il monito venisse da chi, pi— anziano di tutti e ormai vicino alla morte, fosse di tutti meno coinvolto nelle passioni terrestri che avevano cagionato tanti mali. Per diritto di et… la parola sarebbe spettata ad Alinardo da Grottaferrata, ma tutti sapevano quanto la salute del venerabile confratello fosse fragile. Subito dopo Alinardo nell'ordine stabilito dal volgere inesorabile dei tempi, veniva Jorge. A lui l'Abate dava ora la parola. Udimmo un mormorio da quella parte degli stalli dove sedevano di solito Aymaro e gli altri italiani. Immaginai che l'Abate avesse affidato il sermone a Jorge senza interpellare Alinardo. Il mio maestro mi fece notare sottovoce che quella di non parlare era stata per l'Abate una prudente decisione: perch‚ qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata soppesata da Bernardo e dagli altri avignonesi presenti. Il vecchio Jorge si sarebbe invece limitato a qualcuno dei suoi vaticini mistici, e gli avignonesi non vi avrebbero dato gran peso. "Non io per•," aggiunse Guglielmo, "perch‚ non credo che Jorge abbia accettato, e forse richiesto di parlare senza uno scopo ben preciso." Jorge sal sul pulpito, sorretto da qualcuno. Il suo volto era illuminato dal tripode che, solo, rischiarava la navata. La luce della fiamma metteva in evidenza la tenebra che gravava sui suoi occhi, che parevano due buchi neri. "Fratelli dilettissimi," egli inizi•, "e voi tutti ospiti nostri molto cari, se vorrete ascoltare questo povero vecchio... Le quattro morti che hanno funestato la nostra abbazia per non dire dei peccati, remoti e recenti, dei pi— sciagurati tra i vivi non sono, voi lo sapete, da attribuire ai rigori della natura che, implacabile nei suoi ritmi, amministra la nostra giornata terrena, dalla culla alla tomba. Voi tutti penserete forse che, per quanto vi abbia sconvolti di dolore, questa triste vicenda non coinvolga la vostra anima, perch‚ tutti, salvo uno, siete innocenti, e quando quest'uno sia stato punito vi rimarr… certo da piangere l'assenza degli scomparsi, ma non dovrete scagionare voi stessi da alcuna imputazione davanti al tribunale di Dio. Voi cos pensate. Pazzi!" grid• con voce terribile, "pazzi e temerari che siete! Chi ha ucciso porter… davanti a Dio il fardello delle sue colpe, ma solo perch‚ ha accettato di farsi tramite dei decreti di Dio. Cos come occorreva che qualcuno tradisse Ges— perch‚ il mistero della redenzione fosse compiuto, e tuttavia il Signore ha sancito dannazione e vituperio per chi lo ha tradito, cos qualcuno in questi giorni ha peccato portando morte e rovina, ma io vi dico che questa rovina Š stata, se non voluta, almeno permessa da Dio a umiliazione della nostra superbia!" Tacque, e volse lo sguardo vuoto sulla cupa assemblea, come se con gli occhi potesse coglierne le emozioni, mentre di fatto con l'orecchio ne assaporava il costernato silenzio. "In questa comunit…, " continu•, "serpeggia da gran tempo l'aspide dell'orgoglio. Ma quale orgoglio? L'orgoglio del potere in un monastero isolato dal mondo? No certo. L'orgoglio della ricchezza? Fratelli miei prima che il mondo conosciuto echeggiasse di lunghe querele sulla povert… e sul possesso, sin dai tempi del nostro fondatore noi, anche quando abbiamo avuto tutto, non abbiamo avuto nulla, la nostra unica vera ricchezza essendo l'osservanza della regola, la preghiera e il lavoro. Ma del nostro lavoro, del lavoro del nostro ordine, e in particolare del lavoro di questo monastero fa parte anzi Š sostanza lo studio, e la custodia del sapere. La custodia, dico, non la ricerca, perch‚ Š proprio del sapere, cosa divina, essere completo e definito sin dall'inizio, nella perfezione del verbo che si esprime a se stesso. La custodia, dico, non la ricerca, perch‚ Š proprio del sapere, cosa umana, essere stato definito e completato nell'arco dei secoli che va dalla predicazione dei profeti alla interpretazione dei padri della chiesa. Non vi Š progresso, non vi Š rivoluzione di evi, nella vicenda del sapere, ma al massimo continua e sublime ricapitolazione. La storia umana marcia con moto inarrestabile dalla creazione, attraverso la redenzione, verso il ritorno del Cristo trionfante, che apparir… circonfuso di un nimbo a giudicare i vivi e i morti, ma il sapere divino e umano non segue questo corso: fermo come una rocca che non crolla esso ci permette, quando ci facciamo umili e attenti alla sua voce, di seguire, di predire questo corso, ma da esso non viene intaccato. Io sono colui che Š, disse il Dio degli ebrei. Io sono la via, la verit… e la vita, disse Nostro Signore. Ecco, il sapere altro non Š che l'attonito commento di queste due verit…. Tutto quanto Š stato detto in pi—, fu profferito dai profeti, dagli evangelisti, dai padri e dai dottori per rendere pi— chiare queste due sentenze. E talora un acconcio commento vi venne anche dai pagani che le ignoravano, e le loro parole sono state assunte dalla tradizione cristiana. Ma oltre a ci• non vi Š pi— nulla da dire. Vi Š da rimeditare, chiosare, conservare. Questo era e dovrebbe essere l'ufficio di questa nostra abbazia con la sua splendida biblioteca non altro. Si dice che un califfo orientale un giorno desse alle fiamme la biblioteca di una citt… famosa e gloriosa e orgogliosa e che, mentre quelle migliaia di volumi ardevano, dicesse che essi potevano e dovevano scomparire: perch‚ o ripetevano quello che gi… diceva il corano, e dunque erano inutili, o contraddicevano quel libro sacro agli infedeli, e dunque erano dannosi. I dottori della chiesa, e noi con loro, non ragionarono cos . Tutto ci• che suona di commento e chiarificazione alla scrittura deve essere conservato, perch‚ delle scritture divine aumenta la gloria; tutto quello che le contraddice non deve essere distrutto, perch‚ solo conservandolo potr… essere contraddetto a sua volta, da chi lo possa e ne abbia l'ufficio, nei modi e nei tempi che il Signore vorr…. Da qui la responsabilit… del nostro ordine nei secoli, e il fardello della nostra abbazia oggi: orgogliosi della verit… che proclamiamo, umili e prudenti nel custodire le parole nemiche della verit…, senza farcene insozzare. Ora, fratelli miei, quale Š il peccato di orgoglio che pu• tentare un monaco studioso? Quello di intendere il proprio lavoro non come custodia ma come ricerca di qualche notizia che non sia stata ancora data agli umani, come se l'ultima non fosse gi… risuonata nelle parole dell'ultimo angelo che parla nell'ultimo libro delle scritture: 'Ora dichiaro a chiunque ascolti le parole di profezia di questo libro, che se uno vi aggiunger… qualche cosa, Dio porr… sopra di lui le piaghe scritte in questo libro, e se qualcuno toglier… qualcosa alle parole di profezia di questo libro, Dio gli toglier… la sua parte dal libro della vita e dalla citt… santa e dalle cose che sono scritte in questo libro.' Ecco... non vi pare fratelli miei sventurati che queste parole altro non adombrino che quanto Š avvenuto di recente tra queste mura, mentre quanto Š avvenuto tra queste mura altro non adombra che la vicenda stessa del secolo in cui viviamo, teso nella parola come nelle opere, nelle citt… come nei castelli, nelle superbe universit… e nelle chiese cattedrali a cercare con affanno di scoprire nuovi codicilli alle parole della verit…, stravolgendo il senso di quella verit… gi… ricca di tutti gli scolii, e bisognosa solo di intrepida difesa e non di stolido incremento? Questo Š l'orgoglio che ha serpeggiato e ancora serpeggia per queste mura: e io dico a chi si Š affannato e si affanna a rompere i sigilli dei libri che non gli sono dovuti, che Š questo orgoglio che il Signore ha voluto punire e che continuer… a punire se esso non scemer… e non si umilier…, perch‚ al Signore non Š difficile trovare, sempre e ancora, a causa della nostra fragilit…, gli strumenti della sua vendetta." "Hai sentito Adso?" mi mormor• Guglielmo. "Il vecchio sa pi— di quel che dice. Che abbia o no le mani in questa storia, egli sa, e avverte che se i monaci curiosi continueranno a violare la biblioteca, l'abbazia non riavr… la sua pace." Jorge ora, dopo una lunga pausa, riprendeva a parlare. "Ma chi Š infine il simbolo stesso di questo orgoglio, di chi gli orgogliosi sono figura e messaggeri, complici e vessilliferi? Chi in verit… ha agito e forse agisce anche tra queste mura, cos da avvertirci che i tempi sono vicini e da consolarci, perch‚ se i tempi sono prossimi le sofferenze saranno certo insostenibili, ma non infinite nel tempo, dato che il grande ciclo di questo universo sta per compiersi? Oh, voi l'avete capito benissimo, e paventate di dirne il nome, perch‚ Š anche il vostro e voi ne avete paura, ma se voi ne avete paura non l'avr• io, e questo nome lo dir• ad altissima voce affinch‚ le vostre viscere si torcano dallo spavento e i vostri denti battano sino a tagliarvi la lingua, e il gelo che si former… nel vostro sangue faccia scendere un velo scuro sui vostri occhi... Egli Š la bestia immonda, egli Š l'Anticristo!" Fece un'altra lunghissima pausa. Gli astanti sembravano morti. L'unica cosa mobile in tutta la chiesa era la fiamma del tripode, ma persino le ombre che essa formava parevano essersi raggelate. L'unico rumore, fioco, era l'ansare di Jorge, che si tergeva il sudore dalla fronte. Poi Jorge riprese. "Vorrete forse voi dirmi: no, costui non Š ancora venturo, dove sono i segni della sua venuta? Insipiente chi lo dicesse! Ma se ne abbiamo davanti agli occhi, giorno per giorno, nel grande anfiteatro del mondo, e nell'immagine ridotta dell'abbazia, le catastrofi foriere... E' stato detto che quando il momento sar… vicino si lever… in occidente un re straniero, signore di immani frodi, ateo, uccisore di uomini, fraudolento, assetato di oro, abile nelle astuzie, malvagio, nemico dei fedeli e loro persecutore, e ai tempi suoi non si terr… conto dell'argento ma si terr… in pregio soltanto l'oro! Io so bene: voi che mi ascoltate vi affrettate ora a fare i vostri calcoli per sapere se colui di cui parlo assomigli al papa o all'imperatore o al re di Francia o a chi vorrete, per poter dire: egli Š il mio nemico e io sto dalla parte buona! Ma non sono cos ingenuo da indicarvi un uomo, l'Anticristo quando viene viene in tutti e per tutti, e ciascuno ne Š parte. Sar… nelle bande di briganti che saccheggeranno citt… e regioni, sar… in imprevisti segni del cielo dove appariranno all'improvviso arcobaleni, corni e fuochi, mentre si udranno muggiti di voci e il mare ribollir…. Si Š detto che gli uomini e le bestie genereranno dei draghi, ma si voleva dire che i cuori concepiranno odio e discordia, non guardatevi intorno per scorgere le bestie delle miniature che vi dilettano sulle pergamene! Si Š detto che le giovani da poco sposate partoriranno bambini gi… in grado di parlare perfettamente, i quali porteranno l'annunzio della maturit… dei tempi e chiederanno di essere uccisi. Ma non cercate tra i villaggi a valle, i bambini troppo sapienti sono gi… stati uccisi tra queste mura! E come quelli delle profezie avevano l'aspetto di uomini gi… canuti, e della profezia essi erano i figli quadrupedi, e gli spettri, e gli embrioni che dovrebbero profetizzare nel ventre delle madri pronunziando incantamenti magici. E tutto Š stato scritto, sapete? E' stato scritto che molte saranno le agitazioni nei ceti, nei popoli, nelle chiese; che si leveranno pastori iniqui, perversi, dispregiatori, avidi, desiderosi di piaceri, amanti del guadagno, compiaciuti di vani discorsi, millantatori, superbi, golosi, protervi, immersi nella libidine, ricercatori di vanagloria, nemici dell'evangelo. pronti a ripudiare la porta stretta. a disprezzare la parola vera, e avranno in odio ogni sentiero di piet…, non si pentiranno del loro peccare, e per questo in mezzo ai popoli dilagheranno l'incredulit…, l'odio fraterno, la malvagit…. la durezza, l'invidia, l'indifferenza, il ladrocinio, l'ebriet…, l'intemperanza, la lascivia, il piacere carnale, la fornicazione e tutti gli altri vizi. Verranno meno l'afflizione, l'umilt…, l'amore della pace, la povert…, la compassione, il dono del pianto... Suvvia, non vi riconoscete, tutti qui presenti, monaci dell'abbazia e potenti venuti da fuori?" Nella pausa che segu si ud un fruscio. Era il cardinal Bertrando che si agitava sul suo scranno. In fondo, pensai, Jorge stava procedendo da gran predicatore, e mentre fustigava i suoi confratelli non risparmiava neppure i visitatori. E avrei dato non so che cosa per sapere cosa passasse in quel momento per il capo a Bernardo, o ai grassi avignonesi. "E sar… a questo punto, che Š appunto questo," tuon• Jorge, "che l'Anticristo avr… la sua blasfema parusia, scimmia qual vuole essere di Nostro Signore. In quei tempi (che sono questi) saranno travolti tutti i regni, vi sar… carestia e povert…, e penuria di messi, e inverni di eccezionale rigore. E i figli di quel tempo (che Š questo) non avranno pi— chi amministri i loro beni e conservi nei loro depositi gli alimenti e saranno vessati sui mercati di compera e di vendita. Beati allora coloro che non vivranno pi—, o che vivendo riusciranno a sopravvivere! Giunger… allora il figlio della perdizione, l'avversario che si glorifica e si gonfia, esibendo molteplici virt— per trarre in inganno tutta la terra e per prevalere sopra i giusti. La Siria croller… e pianger… i suoi figli. La Cilicia sollever… la testa sino a quando non apparir… colui che Š chiamato a giudicarla. La figlia di Babilonia si lever… dal trono del suo splendore per bere del calice dell'amarezza. La Cappadocia, la Licia e la Licaonia piegheranno il dorso perch‚ intere folle andranno distrutte nella corruzione della loro iniquit…. Accampamenti di barbari e carri da guerra appariranno dovunque per occupare le terre. Nell'Armenia, nel Ponto e nella Bitinia gli adolescenti periranno di spada, le bambine cadranno in prigionia, i figli e le figlie consumeranno incesti, la Pisidia, che si esalta nella sua gloria, sar… prostrata, la spada passer… in mezzo alla Fenicia, la Giudea si vestir… di lutto e si preparer… al giorno della perdizione a motivo della sua impurit…. D'ogni parte allora appariranno abominio e desolazione, l'Anticristo espugner… l'occidente e distrugger… le vie di traffico, avr… nelle mani spada e fuoco ardente e brucer… in furore di violenza di fiamma: sua forza sar… la bestemmia, inganno la sua mano, la destra sar… rovina, la sinistra portatrice di tenebre. Questi sono i tratti che lo distingueranno: la sua testa sar… di fuoco ardente, il suo occhio destro iniettato di sangue, il suo occhio sinistro di un verde felino, e avr… due pupille, e le sue palpebre saranno bianche, il suo labbro inferiore grande, avr… debole il femore, grossi i piedi, il pollice schiacciato e allungato!" "Sembra il suo ritratto," sogghign• Guglielmo in un soffio. Era una frase molto empia, ma gliene fui grato, perch‚ i capelli mi si stavano rizzando sul capo. Trattenni a stento una risata, gonfiando le gote e lasciando uscire un soffio dalle labbra chiuse. Rumore che, nel silenzio che era seguito alle ultime parole del vecchio, si ud benissimo, ma per fortuna tutti pensarono che fosse qualcuno che tossiva o che piangeva, o rabbrividiva, e tutti ne avevano ben donde. "E' il momento," diceva ora Jorge, "che tutto cadr… nell'arbitrio, i figli solleveranno le mani contro i genitori, la moglie tramer… contro il marito, il marito chiamer… in giudizio la moglie, i padroni saranno disumani coi servi e i servi disobbediranno ai padroni, non vi sar… pi— reverenza per gli anziani, gli adolescenti chiederanno il comando, il lavoro parr… a tutti una inutile fatica, dovunque si alzeranno cantici di gloria alla licenza, al vizio, alla dissoluta libert… dei costumi. E dopo di ci•, stupri, adulteri, spergiuri, peccati contro natura seguiranno a grande ondata, e mali, e divinazioni, e incantesimi, e appariranno nel cielo corpi volanti, sorgeranno in mezzo ai buoni cristiani falsi profeti, falsi apostoli, corruttori, impostori, stregoni, stupratori, avari, spergiuri e falsificatori, i pastori si trasformeranno in lupi, i sacerdoti mentiranno, i monaci desidereranno le cose del mondo, i poveri non accorreranno in aiuto dei capi, i potenti saranno senza misericordia, i giusti si faranno testimoni di ingiustizia. Tutte le citt… saranno scosse da terremoti, vi saranno pestilenze in tutte le regioni, tempeste di vento solleveranno la terra, i campi saranno contaminati, il mare secerner… umori nerastri, nuovi sconosciuti prodigi avran luogo nella luna, le stelle abbandoneranno il loro corso normale, altre ignote solcheranno il cielo, nevicher… d'estate e far… caldo torrido d'inverno. E saranno venuti i tempi della fine e la fine dei tempi... Nel primo giorno all'ora terza si lever… nel firmamento del cielo una voce grande e potente, una nube purpurea avanzer… da settentrione. tuoni e lampi la seguiranno, e sulla terra scender… una pioggia di sangue. Nel secondo giorno la terra sar… sradicata dalla sua sede e il fumo di un grande fuoco passer… attraverso le porte del cielo. Nel terzo giorno gli abissi della terra rumoreggeranno dai quattro angoli del cosmo. I pinnacoli del firmamento si apriranno, l'aria si riempir… di pilastri di fumo e vi sar… fetore di zolfo sino all'ora decima. Nel quarto giorno di primo mattino l'abisso si liquefer… ed emetter… boati, e cadranno gli edifici. Nel quinto giorno all'ora sesta andranno disfatte le potenze di luce e la ruota del sole, e vi saranno tenebre nel mondo sino a sera, e le stelle e la luna cesseranno il loro ufficio. Il sesto giorno all'ora quarta il firmamento si spaccher… da oriente a occidente e gli angeli potranno guardare sulla terra attraverso la fessura dei cieli e tutti coloro che sono sulla terra potranno vedere gli angeli che guardano dal cielo. Allora tutti gli uomini si nasconderanno sulle montagne per sfuggire allo sguardo degli angeli giusti. E il settimo giorno arriver… il Cristo nella luce del padre suo. E vi sar… allora il giudizio dei buoni e la loro ascesa, nella beatitudine eterna dei corpi e delle anime. Ma non di questo mediterete questa sera, fratelli orgogliosi! Non ai peccatori spetter… di vedere l'alba del giorno ottavo, quando si lever… una voce dolce e tenera dall'oriente, in mezzo al cielo, e si manifester… quell'Angelo che ha potere su tutti gli altri angeli santi, e tutti gli angeli avanzeranno insieme con lui, sedendo su di un carro di nubi, pieni di letizia correndo veloci per l'aria, per liberare gli eletti che hanno creduto, e tutti insieme si compiaceranno perch‚ la distruzione di questo mondo sar… stata consumata! Non di questo dobbiamo noi orgogliosamente compiacerci questa sera! Mediteremo invece sulle parole che il Signore pronunzier… per cacciare da s‚ chi non ha meritato salvezza: andate lontano da me, maledetti, nel fuoco eterno che vi Š stato preparato dal diavolo e dai suoi ministri! Voi stessi ve lo siete meritato, e ora godetevelo! Allontanatevi da me, discendendo nelle tenebre esteriori e nel fuoco inestinguibile! Io vi ho dato forma e voi vi faceste seguaci di un altro! Vi siete fatti servi di un altro signore, andate a dimorare con lui nel buio, con lui, il serpente che non riposa, nel mezzo dello stridore dei denti! Vi diedi orecchio per prestare ascolto alle scritture e voi ascoltaste le parole dei pagani! Vi composi una bocca per glorificare Dio, e voi la usaste per le falsit… dei poeti e per gli enigmi dei giullari! Vi diedi gli occhi perch‚ vedeste la luce dei miei precetti, e voi li usaste per scrutare nella tenebra! Io sono un giudice umano, ma giusto. A ciascuno dar• ci• che merita. Vorrei avere misericordia per voi, ma non trovo olio nei vostri vasi. Sarei spinto a impietosirmi, ma le vostre lampade sono affumicate. Allontanatevi da me... Cos parler… il Signore. E quelli... e noi forse, scenderemo nell'eterno supplizio. In nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo." "Amen!" risposero tutti a una voce. Tutti in fila, senza un sussurro, andarono i monaci ai loro giacigli. Senza desiderio di parlarsi scomparvero i minoriti e gli uomini del papa, anelando all'isolamento e al riposo. Il mio cuore era greve. "A letto Adso," mi disse Guglielmo, salendo le scale dell'albergo dei pellegrini. "Non Š una sera da restare in giro. A Bernardo Gui potrebbe venire in mente di anticipare la fine del mondo incominciando dalle nostre carcasse. Domani cercheremo di essere presenti a mattutino, perch‚ subito dopo partiranno Michele e gli altri minoriti." "Partir… anche Bernardo coi suoi prigionieri?" domandai con un filo di voce. "Sicuramente non ha pi— nulla da fare qui. Vorr… precedere Michele ad Avignone, ma in modo che il suo arrivo coincida col processo al cellario, minorita, eretico e assassino. Il rogo del cellario illuminer… come fiaccola propiziatoria il primo incontro di Michele col papa." "E cosa accadr… a Salvatore... e alla ragazza?" "Salvatore accompagner… il cellario, perch‚ dovr… testimoniare al suo processo. Pu• darsi che in cambio di questo servizio Bernardo gli conceda la vita. Magari lo lascer… scappare e poi lo far… uccidere. O forse lo lascer… andare davvero, perch‚ uno come Salvatore non interessa a uno come Bernardo. Chiss…, forse finir… tagliagole in qualche foresta della Linguadoca..." "E la ragazza?" "Te l'ho detto, Š carne bruciata. Ma arder… prima, lungo il cammino, a edificazione di qualche paesello cataro lungo la costa. Ho sentito dire che Bernardo dovr… incontrarsi con il suo collega Jacques Fournier (ricordati questo nome, per ora brucia albigesi, ma mira pi— in alto) e una bella strega da mettere sulla catasta aumenter… il prestigio e la fama di entrambi..." "Ma non si pu• fare qualcosa per salvarli?" gridai. "Non pu• intervenire l'Abate?" "Per chi? Per il cellario, reo confesso? Per un miserabile come Salvatore? O tu pensi alla ragazza?" "E se fosse?" ardii. "In fondo dei tre Š l'unica veramente innocente, voi sapete che non Š una strega..." "E credi che l'Abate, dopo quello che Š successo, voglia mettere a repentaglio quel poco di prestigio che gli Š rimasto per una strega? "Ma si Š assunto la responsabilit… di far fuggire Ubertino!" "Ubertino era un suo monaco e non era accusato di nulla. E poi che sciocchezze mi dici, Ubertino era una persona importante, Bernardo avrebbe potuto colpirlo solo alle spalle." "Cos il cellario aveva ragione, i semplici pagano sempre per tutti, anche per coloro che parlano in loro favore, anche per coloro come Ubertino e Michele, che con le loro parole di penitenza li hanno spinti alla rivolta!" Ero disperato, e non consideravo neppure che la ragazza non era un fraticello, sedotto dalla mistica di Ubertino. Per• era una contadina, e pagava per una storia che non la riguardava. "Cos Š," mi rispose tristemente Guglielmo. "E se proprio cerchi uno spiraglio di giustizia, ti dir• che un giorno i grossi cani, il papa e l'imperatore, per fare pace passeranno sopra il corpo dei cani pi— piccoli che si sono azzuffati al loro servizio. E Michele o Ubertino saranno trattati come oggi viene trattata la tua ragazza." Ora so che Guglielmo profetava, ovvero sillogizzava in base a principi di filosofia naturale. Ma in quel momento le sue profezie e i suoi sillogismi non mi consolarono per nulla. L'unica cosa certa era che la fanciulla sarebbe stata bruciata. E mi sentivo corresponsabile, perch‚ era come se sul rogo ella espiasse anche per il peccato che io avevo commesso con lei. Scoppiai inverecondamente in singhiozzi e fuggii nella mia cella, dove per tutta la notte morsi il pagliericcio e mugolai impotente, perch‚ non mi era neppure concesso come avevo letto nei romanzi cavallereschi coi miei compagni a Melk di lamentarmi invocando il nome dell'amata. Dell'unico amore terreno della mia vita non sapevo, e non seppi mai, il nome.